<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mono’s Story by ToonArtist403</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939991">Mono’s Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403'>ToonArtist403</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Cycle AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gonna start making little prologues things, Other, before we dive into the actual events, before we go to the main story, mainly to get a feel for writing these characters, my first little nightmares fanfic so, so pretty much my own retelling of the canon events, yeah wish me luck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One could wonder how mono survived for as long as he did before the cycle started, and how did he gain those skills in the first place? Some say he may of got them, or learned them himself, but what if someone helped him. Someone before they were both going their own seperate ways.</p><p>let us dive into the stories of the trapped ones in the cycle, where we will see just how it is that they are all connected to one another, starting with the events that created the city, all the way up to the very end, these kids will put everything in their mind to survive, but first... let's start at the beginning, with the forsaken hero himself, mono.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Cycle AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life Hidden And Taken Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the dreaded event that turned most of the residents into blind mindless monsters and such, pale city was like any other normal city, it even had it's own name, and island and country, hidden away from the rest of the world, no wars, no nothing, a perfect paradise... or so one might think, Mono had his own life hidden away and in such a instant, he sees the events of what created the dreaded pale city, his entire life and family. being taken away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To get a feel of writing for these characters about their personality, character development, choices and so on, I’ll be making little prologues thing about the three main characters we’ll be focusing on, soooo yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"nightmares can be real, or fake. it just depends on how much you believe in them."</strong><br/><br/>---<br/>The Young Boy Sat against the wall, listening to distant talking as he blinked lazily, huffing softly and glancing out to the window, staring at the newest tourist attraction to the city, the so called ferry/hotel, The maw, the huge big hulking area with a massive lighthouse sticking out, and having people coming in and out, with a small but huge sign on the front, saying "Welcome to the maw! your everyday place to go to feel like yourself again! donate to Gesiha's Charities to further progress the maw, planning to serve both orphans and poor people alike!" along with the picture of an kind loving lady wearing a Japanese kimono, and having a lovely smile on her face, and big brown eyes.</p><p>he didint know what was so special about that place, it was just some new boat scam going on, huffing as he leaned back, glancing to the sky, blue and clear, humming softly as he rubs his odd looking eyes, both were like TV static, but having Blue and green pupils that was one thing he had from his birth, the white of his eyes were like those from the TV’s statics, and his pupils were mismatched colors, he gained more of his mother side with the eyes than his own father, whom had the odd black hair and tall stature, taller than most kids his age, he heard some people call his father 'The Thin man' due to how tall and skinny he was. </p><p>speaking of his father, he rarely saw him, all he ever sees of him was in the morning, and then very late at night, mother tells him because the job he has is very special, “he makes sure the people outside don't take away our homes.” Or something like that, he didn’t know, crossing his legs slightly as he huffs. he rarely goes outside anymore, mostly only going outside because his mother tells him too, but he doesn't go outside due to his father's rules. "people like the ones outside here, don't take Kindly to those like us. we live in their shadows where we cannot show our gifts to the world." shadows. that was what he was. an shadow of what a normal kid is. most people make fun of his appearance, calling him 'Thinny' or 'Scary  Cat Mo.' he never had bothered talking to them back, he called those types of people, the bullies. at least the teacher was nice enough to him.<br/><br/>adjusting his brown trenchcoat as he gets up once more, he liked this coat, it was lend to him by a friend he called- or well most people called "The runaway" due to how fast the kid would run away from any sign of danger or people, some consindered him to be a local robin hood or peter pan, whoever those two may be. he never had much experience with watching shows. due to always getting too close to TV's Screens, and getting lost in some sort of trance, mostly ending up with massive headaches, and watery eyes, eventually forbidding him from watching any sort of TV ever, his family were trying to figure out a way to fix that prolbem, but not like he cared for this sort of thing, he normally spent most of his time with the infamous runaway kid, most of the time they would play pranks on the local bullies, or help out the patients at the hospital, the doctor there was also nice to him, even gave him sunglasses to cover up his unusual eyes.<br/><br/>which of course, did work, less and less people began insulting and making fun of him less and less, but again he didn't like wearing the glasses much for some reason, even if some people thought it was cool. he had another friend too, most people would call him Rainy because he'd always wear a hat from a raincoat, besides that those were the only two kids that he knew of that didn't either make fun and or insulted him, the closest he felt to ever being a normal kid. adjusting his coat and putting on his glasses he makes his way down the stairs, putting his hands in his own pockets as he looks at some blueprints his dad had, he'd been working on some sort of signal tower in order to better boost the city's morale and signals, since even though they were their own utopia, the people here were also getting into the new current trend.</p><p>–––<br/><br/>Because of this, his father and the workers spent non stop on creating the tower, it was almost nearly complete and it was the highlight of the city, nearly towering over the tallest of buildings and including the maw too, he believed that the lady helped fund some of the construction work with the tower too, so that was pretty nice of her to do. Huffing quietly as he looks around, his family must of left for the day, meaning he once again has the house to himself, stretching slightly as he sat down on the rub, lightly rolling a block as he huffs quietly, he probably had some chores to do before the afternoon, but he wanted to do his own thing for a bit, never having any freedom to himself until he was sure he was alone, mostly spending most of his days being a good person, even if others didint like him, he would always help out, cause he rarely gives up on a task before it is completed, it's both a blessing, and sometimes a curse for him.</p><p>glancing over to the nearest TV, he blinks, slightly taking off his glasses as he stares at the screen, he wouldn’t admit this but he hasn’t always obeyed his parents, the one rule he always seemed to break by accident or in secret was the TV rule, the more he stared and such, the less he felt the headaches and watery eyes, eventually finding ways to numb them and tune them out. With that in mind he gently placed a hand against the screen and concertante, feeling a odd ringing noise in his ears as he tuned out the headaches and Migraines, humming softly to himself as he begins to picture the image of a hallway, a long long hallway as it slowly showed flickering on the screen, before eventually the entire screen showed the hallway itself. It was a little trick he used and learned, only he himself could use it. And he felt proud to have something like that.</p><p>he smiled brightly as he watched his father and others worked, he wished he could just tap the screen to let him know he was watching him, but he couldn’t cause then he’d learn about his special gift. Humming lightly as he tuned it to something else after a while of watching it, humming softly as he focused once more, conjuring up the image of the school into the screen, and for once it worked! He perked up, grinning slightly, he was only able to conjure up the signal tower, that meant his gift was getting stronger! He couldn’t want to show his parents.... when the time was right of course, focusing a bit more as the screen itself fully showed what was happening around the school, with the young boy being able to move the screen around like a camera! smiling brightly as he felt a bit of a aching in his head but he didint mind, his powers were growing! and he's not even in his teens yet.</p><p>Looking in the screen he sees the kids walking about, doing their own daily things, along with seeing the teacher and the cook too, wondering if he could channel the signal to somewhere farther than the tower.... hm.... thinking slightly as he focused once more, a bit of blood drips out of his nose as he focused further, before he tuned the screen and conjured up the image of the hospital in his mind, and to his surprise, it worked! Although having a bit of difficulty but did eventually get it right, grinning happily as he wipes the blood off of his nose with his free hand, looking over at the various patients wandering about the building, along with some even being helped by the doctor, he even saw Rainy and The runaway kid, perking up as he grins brightly, thinking if he should get their attention, before deciding against it. He doesn’t know if his gift allowed him to grab other people, probably not, but that doesn't mean he could try it out, eventually anyways. he tuned in to some closer places, like the barbershop and the diner, and the various hotels, feeling himself getting more and more better as he smiled, taking a small break as he thinks to himself for a moment, wondering....<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>thinking of whatever places that were left, he could conjure up the maw, he knew there were some TV's there, or he could conjure up something farther, perhaps the forest...even though he knows that the only person that exists there is very much a conspiracy theorist, or what mother and father called it, an crazy man, he only met him once and that was when he disobeyed his parents to never leave the city, crossing the old bridge, and eventually finding the hunter's shack, of course it eventually led him to be chased out by the hunter's dogs, and a warning shot. but that doesn't mean he could still try to see if his powers could reach to a distance as far as an island, though to make sure he was able to do it, he tried to think of the image of the maw itself, eventually conjuring and tuning into it as he smiled slightly, watching what the inside were, before he perked up, seeing a young girl, only a couple of years younger than him, coloring in a room, making a small hum to herself as he perks up slightly, tilting his head as he yelps as the screen glitched slightly, with the girl perking up as the two stared at eachother for a small moment as the TV screen went out, he saw an mixture of brown and purple in the other’s eyes, and black like hair, along with wearing a somewhat Japanese like outfit, mainly a white dress of some kind. Before the screen cuts off.</p><p>He blinks, looking at his hands as he wondered what that was, but he didint let it bother him, he wanted to see if he could tune in to even farther beyond. so, without further to do he thinks and focused just as before, a bit of blood dripping out of his nose and out of his ears as he conjured up the images and such of the island where the hunter was located, almost failing a bit but he finally was able to conjure it up and tune into it fully, his eyes widened as he noticed the screen was a bit crooked, and seeing something off on the screen, dirt. he must of thrown out the TV, but it somehow still worked, humming quietly as never the less, he was happy that he was able to use his powers for that long.<br/><br/>he finally backs off, panting slightly as the screen fades away, back to the usual blackness and such as he rubs his forehead, wiping away the blood and such as he blinks, smiling brightly as he gets up, he knew his name was special, Mono. being able to tune in to a bunch of frequentlys around the world, he doesn't know if his special gift can be used eventually to see what the world outside is like, but maybe one day, he looks at himself in a mirror and stares in shock, the static of his eyes were no longer there, with the white of his eyes finally being what they were, of course he still had the mismatched colored eyeballs but still, his eyes were at least a little bit more human, humming quietly as he felt something odd on his neck "hm...?" he felt the neck and felt a bit of odd buzzing noise coming from it.... was that... static... and why was he feeling it on his own hands all of a sudden?</p><p>he looks to his arms and froze, seeing static covering up his entire arms and hands, and also feeling his neck too, slightly closing the exposed sleeves with the shirt he was wearing, along with him quickly grabbing some bandages and such as he wraps them up, covering up the static and putting some gloves on as he then pulls his coat's sleeves down, covering them up all entirely as mono then sighed in relief as he rubs his forehead, if his mother were to ask him eventually why he was wearing bandages, he'll probably say that he burned himself on accident, never the less at least that was one less thing for him to finally not worry about anymore, he also wrapped a bandage around his neck too, seeing patches of static showing there too, huffing quietly as he smiled brightly, never the less. He was glad.</p><p>–––<br/><br/>Mono grinning slightly as he went off to do what little chores he had, too excited to keep his happiness in check as he kept smiling brightly, lightly dusting off the shelves and such as when he was done, he made his way outside to take a stroll, if people still treated him the same then, that was fine. He didint care, as long as he was just a bit more normal he could care less about what others think now, going outside as he passed by some of the locals while humming softly.</p><p>to his surprise, he was treated differently, course people still made odd or sometimes uncomfortable phrases and statements about his eye colors, the others around the city seemed to have notice the change of the white in his own eyes, smiling brightly as he showed the surprise to his two friends, and they were also surprised to see the sudden change in his eyes, sparkling more as they spent the rest of day until the morning was over with, doing all sorts of things that they would normally do, before he went back home, waiting for his parents to come on home so he could tell them the exciting news!<br/><br/>his father was the first to come home to his own surprise, perhaps they stopped work early? or something else all-together, but when his own father looked upon him and saw Mono's eyes being a bit more normal as the tall man that was his own father, knelt down and stared with wide and surprised eyes as he looked him over, his smile was always odd and eerie. but for once he could see it look more soft and human like as he grinned slightly as Mono explained to him what had happened, his father was to say the least, overjoyed to hear what happened, smiling brightly, mono getting pat upon on the head as his eyes sparkled a bit, smiling before he perks up further when his father told him something.</p><p>”we just finished the tower, and we’ve been given a week or two off, ya know what that means kiddo. I’m gonna be around for your birthday tomorrow!” He says, patting the other’s head as mono perked up, his own eyes sparkling slightly as he smiled brightly, grinning as the two had waited for mono’s mother to come back home, when she did. They both told her what happened to mono, and the good news, overjoyed that they’ll be able to be doing actual family stuff again, she hugged the lot of them, as mono couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.<br/>---</p><p>Mono smiled brightly, the young lad had just turned 13 years old, and the party was a blast, his dad, while being very tall was able to put on a rather funny apron while wearing a festival Hawaii like suit shirt, still somewhat looking fancy, the apron reading “kiss The cook” on it cause of course, he was running around playing with his two friends, smiling brightly as it was a nice sunny day in their own backyard, people were talking, friends were hanging around, and he wasn't bothered in the slightest, smiling brightly as he played around a bit with the others, smiling brightly as for the rest of the day up until the afternoon, all was good. and he had a very good day, for now he was going shopping with his mother at the nearby docks, humming softly as he looks around, watching the seagulls fly about, kicking his legs slightly as he hums lightly "you had a good birthday there kiddo?"<br/><br/>an slightly raspy but kind voice called out as mono perks up, glancing over and seeing a elderly looking man, looking in some form of a ferryman kind of outfit, sprouting a long bear, and some patches of grey on his hair and such, the Ferryman chuckles slightly as he sees mono waving with a huge smile "I did!" he says as the old man smiled lightly "that's good to hear, hard to believe your already growing up. to think you were about this small when I first laid me eye on ya." the ferryman said, he always had some sort of pirate like accent and manner of talking, people normally called him the ferryman due to his job, transporting some people who were late to the ship on over to the maw, and back. he always liked the company, getting up from the rowboat he always rode on he made his way on over to mono, and took a seat next to him "an quiet day it is aint it boyo?"<br/><br/>the other said as the young boy nodded, smiling brightly as he looks over "seems the birds are migrating, meaning the maw's gonna be moving very soon as well." he stated as mono blinks, tilting his head slightly "does that mean you'll be going too?" he asks as The ferryman chuckled "nah boyo, I'm everywhere. but yes I'll have to do longer trips now that the maw is planning on moving to the rest of the world, the lady is really dovated to go along with the whole idea she has going on." he stated, sitting back "but there is something odd going around. whole bunch of folk at that signal tower complain of an foul smell there, someone even claimed they saw eyes looking back at them." the old man claimed as mono blinks, tilting his head "do ya believe them??" he asks as the ferryman chuckles "I've seen a lot of weird things in my life-time kiddo. but eyes not connected to your head and follow you wherever you go? now that, I do not believe. though I did see some odd shipments being placed in both the maw and the tower from the outside... perhaps our supposed mayor of this city is attempting to make contact with the outside world, either way it's something weird going on."</p><p>the elderly ferryman says, sitting back as he rubs his beard a bit “anywho. Just wanted to check by on you, might be my last time in this city anyway.” He stated as he gets up “lady geisha wants me to deliver a special present to our friends by the outskirts of the city, little sally there is expecting a new member of the family” he stated as mono blinks, nodding “could you tell the lady I said hi?” He asked as the ferryman chuckled, patting the other’s head “sure thing. Stay good now okay? And.. I might even let ya into my store” he said, hanging the other an key “Be sure to keep it safe for me. I might be gone for a long time.” He said, as mono nodded, grinning as he gave a little salute “sure!” He says as the other smiled “that’s me first mate. Making your captain proud. Until next time mono.” He stated, before getting back onto his boat “remember! Stay safe! And stay good! World has enough people out there who aren’t neither of those.” </p><p>–––</p><p>Mono couldn’t sleep that night, sitting on his bed as he stares at where the signal tower was emitting out it’s signal, following by a odd broadcast that people couldn’t help but be tranced into, mono and his family were the only ones not that affected by it, but that didint stop him from feeling on edge, that smell that some of his father’s workers complained about to the ferryman, he was starting to smell it too, a foul odor that made his skin go pale, rubbing his forehead as he keeps staring outwards, frowning a bit before he looks at the time, 12am, and he still wasn’t falling asleep, frowning slightly as he rubs his forehead, getting up “maybe I’ll get something to drink before I fall asleep...”</p><p>he says quietly to himself, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen, not aware of passing by a large shadow near the bathroom as mono huffs lightly, looking around further as he makes it to the kitchen, rubbing his forehead as he opens up the fridge, the light emitting from it as he rubs his eyes, before hearing a odd squelching noise, blinking as he looks around, before closing up the fridge, and feeling around for the lights, hearing the odd sound getting closer, and closer. Turning on the lights, he huffs and glanced over, freezing shortly afterwards as he stares at what was in front of him, his pupils shrinking as he saw something from a literal nightmare, his own eyes felt like they were nearly glowing as he backs up, shaking at what was in front of him.<br/><br/>there standing in front of him, was a mass of flesh, pulsing and oozing as mono takes a step back, shaking slightly as he gulps, growing pale when an bunch of eyes opened up from the mass of flesh as he froze, seeing it moving closer to him, before he quickly attempt to run away, before screaming as a chunk of it planted itself onto the side of his face, feeling a sizzling burn as he shrieked loudly, before hearing a gunshot as the huge mass of flesh shrieked and fell backwards, mono falling down and hitting his cheek on the table, shivering as he clutched his steaming face, before hearing his father coming over and checking him over "mono! mono are you okay?!" his father shouted out, with mono shivering as he clutched his face, slowly looking up as he was trembling slightly, before his mother shrieked, as the two glanced over, freezing, another mass of flesh was quickly approaching, and mono's own mother was seen running from it, before it latched onto her, as his father tried shooting the mass of flesh but it was too late, it quickly engulfed the other into it as the two backed away, mono hiding behind his father as the other loaded his gun back up, aiming and shooting at the masses of flesh that were slowly surrounding them.<br/><br/>the two masses shrieked and gurgled as they were shot, the one that devoured his mother was slowly changing shape and size to a humanoid like appearance, as his father glanced to a open window, and bashing it open "mono! get out of here! now!!" he shouted, shooting the masses of flesh some more as mono shivered, shaking his head "w-what about you?!" he shouted as his father grunted "don't worry about me! just go!" he said, as mono shivered slightly, before he gets an idea, opening up the freezer and turning on the cool air as the masses of flesh suddenly got slower, and shrieking "come on dad!!" he shouted, before he gets out out from the window, yelping as he nearly fell to the ground, an huge pile of clothes and pillows breaking his fall, seeing his father's gun falling onto the pile too, grabbing it as he looks up, his own dad in the process of getting out "come on... come on..." he pleaded, before he freezes as an chunk of the flesh latched itself onto his father's shoulder, the other screaming as he tried to pull back "Dad!!!" he shouted, the other glancing over, with a look of fear on his face, before he quickly glared at the masses of flesh, pulling out a knife and stabbing it "let! go! of! me! you disgusting pieces OF-" the second mass latched itself onto him too, the father shrieking as he was pulled back into the house, his eyes widening as he shivered, clutching the gun before he took off running as he could see more masses of flesh appearing from everywhere, mono running as fast as he can as he looks back, seeing some people getting caught by the flesh, and pulled into the TV, he did not want that to happen to him, running as fast as he can...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surviving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a world that was now changed, few survivors remained from the event that was known by some few sane people was known as “when days break” Mono survives day by day by simply running and hiding, when he gets lost when he and his two friends were on the run from the monsters, he has to make his way through the deadly woods in order to reach a safe place away from the creatures there...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>12 FREAKING KUDOS???? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE— FJDJJDHJDJ- god- only one chapter and like- 12 kudos already that's surprising. I guess that means ya'll would like to see more of the au- WELP- *cracks knuckles* time to work- oh and also! I have made a Tumblr blog of the AU! it's simply called breaking-the-cycle-au just search for it on Tumblr you'll find it... eventually- it was uh- originally a main blog of mine before I decided to revamped and changed it to a little nightmares blog but uH- yeah- enjoy another chapter of me basically writing up my version of mono GJDJHGJDHKDHJK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few survived that night on what created the pale city, the nest, the maw, and the desolate barrens. The very few survivors have called the event by names, some call it “the tower’s sentient” while some also called it “god’s wrath” or even more commonly and logical, called it “when day breaks” never the Less, those who did survive were mainly other children, as they were the ones most unaffected by the tower and maw, there were rarely any adults that survived, a few who did managed to live on the outskirts of the city, surviving off the land and eventually reverting to primal instincts, those who were very big and slow moving were called guests, people that are mindless pigs that are food for the lady's apparent abilities, the various other people with their faces all sucked away and such are called viewers, which was tranced by the tower's signal, and there were also a few other beings that were covered with odd patches of tar on them, those were called 'the swampfolks'.</p><p>they were beings who were caught and had survived the most dangerous monster that was apparently created from the pale city event, The lurker, an mythical being that only few believe it actually existed, it was neither good nor evil, acting on primal instinct and protecting it's territory, the swamp-folk act as small distractions for the lurker's preys, but mostly also try to get into the lurker's territory, which always causes one or more of them to die, or very rarely, to be driven off when too damaged.</p><p>mono shivered slightly as he and rainy and Seven all looked out a small hole in the tent they were in, watching the various fat and slow moving guests, all of them with hunger in their blank eyes as the three kids shivered, mono’s eyes glinting as they backed up, rainy shivered slightly “w...we gotta get out of here soon... how far did you say the safe-house was?” He asked as seven glanced outside, pondering “i don’t know.... maybe another hour or two... it beats going to the desolate barrens or the maw... last safe place my ass." he stated, grumbling as he puts his hands up in frustration "the people there are just as goddamn mindless as the ones there, including the lady! It’s like she’s a completely different person!” <br/><br/>he stated, as mono covers their mouths, his eyes widening as one of the guests mindlessly wander past their tent, their own heartbeats rising as rainy shivered, before they all sighed in relief “t...thanks mono... looks like my lessons are paying off, didint even realize one of the fat lards were passing by...” he said as mono nodding, winching as he rubs his own face “gotta... get out of here soon.... going to rain...” he said, with the two frowning slightly “yeah.... maybe we should of stayed in the school.... even though everything there is all messed up... including the hospital!" he paused, grumbling as he rubs his forehead "The doctor’s like a damn spider! Crawling everywhere! and don't get me started on the swamp-folk! freaking smelly and sticky, trying to grab you and consume you in their tar and seaweed.... disgusting!”</p><p>seven complained, with the two kids nodding slightly as rainy frowns, looking out “well we can’t stay here for any longer, if the guests can’t find us. The viewers almost certainly will...” he stated, as seven frowns, sighing as he gets up “yeah.. okay... okay.. are we all rested up...?” He asked as mono and rainy both looked at eachother, with seven frowning “no....? Yeah... me neither but... the sooner we get back to the safe-house, the sooner we can rest so.... let’s go.” He said, with mono nodding and grabbing his dad’s gun, and opening up the tent, the three kids looking outwards before they started moving in the shadows, away from the guests’s sight and sense of smell.</p><p>–––</p><p> The three survivors eventually made it out of the city, shivering as the rain was slowly coming, they were in a little outskirts of sorts, near a old abandoned village as mono and rainy and seven made sure that no-one else was there, the three slowly making their way before mono stops them, his eyes widening as they hid behind a wall, hearing some odd breathing, with rainy and seven keeping quiet as mono slowly peeked over as quietly and carefully as possible, maybe it was another guest, or viewer, or hopefully in his case and mind, another survivor like them.</p><p>what he saw was anything unlike the guests and viewers, it looked like a completely normal person, though very pale, and skinny, almost like a husk, with ashes coming off of them as the thing was limping around, shadowless, and huskless as it limped around, looking around as mono saw it's face, hollowed out, with sockets where the eyes used to be, and their mouth opened in a forever opened state, like the life itself was sucked away from them, the thing lets out short but heavily pained gurgles and wheezes, an huge hole in their chest that was covered with darkness, limping around as it was searching for something, clicking as it didn't look like to see the kids, as it started clicking slightly, it was using echolocation, something that animals with very poor vision or blindness will use to better navigate areas to find prey.<br/><br/>Mono shivered slightly, that thing, it had no soul, like it was lost or soulless, he heard of these creatures before but didn't expect them to actually exist, never the less actually see one, Lost souls, being who had their souls taken and ripped away by a much more powerful being, even more powerful than the lady itself, those that survived become husks of their former selves, wandering around the world mindlessly in search of their missing souls, usually taking other souls of other survivors too to fill in the gap that was once there, the lost soul gurgling and limping around further, clicking it's jaws as rainy and seven also glanced over, freezing too "oh god.... t..those t...things are actually r...real....?"<br/><br/>seven whispered, with Rainy clutching his hat as mono glanced over, gently patting their shoulders as he looks over once more, seeing the lost soul not doing anything else, it was just... simply standing there, before they hear a loud clank coming from the store next to the lost soul, the being gurgled and snarled, rushing into the store at a blinding speed, despite their frail and slow appearance, when they catch or hear something, they are unworldly fast for their distorted and damaged bodies, the three stared, unsure of what to do, before they yelped as the lost soul was suddenly hurled out of the store with a huge amount of force, pieces of it's skin fell off as the lost soul cracked it's back, snarling and thrashing around as a low growl escaped from whatever attacked the being.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>an large monster looming out of the store, having an deer trapped in it's gumless and lipless jaws, the being was taller than anything they ever seen before, almost as tall as what some people were to call a dinosaur almost, 16 feet tall, shifting an long whip like tail with a sharp edge to it, and being on all fours, having messy black hair with strains of purple on it, huge black dots around it's body acting like freckles or even small flakes of scales, as it wore heavily torn and worn down clothing, what was once a hoodie was now torn and opened, hands longer ending in sharp claws, and legs more fit for running and jumping than moving around like a normal human, sharp spines were on it's neck, running down to the end of it's tail, and having sharp pointed ears, both of them having the top halves chewed off, steam escaped out of it's nostrils and nose, with it's dull and eerie purple eyes staring straight into the being as it growled, something escaping from it's mouth.<br/><br/>The monster roared and rushed forward, lunging forward and clamping it's jaws onto the lost soul, the huskless being thrashed and flailed about, screaming before it was cut off by a huge crunching sound, as the body went limp, the monster growling as it licks off the black dust on it's jaws, growling and clicking as it looks around, the three kids hiding away as they all shivered, the monster clicking before it grunts, hissing as it grabs the body by the foot, and dragged it off as it lumbers away on it's hind legs, looking hunched over as it grumbled and growled, dragging the thing to where it's lair possibly is, grunting as it left three fingered claw like footprints in the ground, dragging it's tail too as it looking robust despite the thin whip like appearance, as odd silts were seen on the neck of the monster, possibly acting like gills, meaning that it could also swim and breathe in the water<br/><br/>Mono, Rainy, and Seven shivered slightly as they listened, waiting until the monster was gone as they shivered, with mono being the first to get out from their hiding place, looking around before gesturing the other two with a small "hey..!" to come out as Rainy and Seven also came out of their hiding area "the... heck was that thing.... not like.. any of the things we normally see...." he said, with rainy rubbing his arm "I dunno... but it took out that thing like it was nothing..."</p><p>he said as the two looked up "what do you think mono.... mono?" seven called out, as Mono was staring at something in the ground by the store, going over to it as seven and rainy both looked at one another, glancing over as Mono picked up a paper bag a few inches bigger than his own head, seeing holes through it that would act as eye-holes, before he rubbed the burnt side of his face and felt the scars on his cheek, eye, and lips as he frowned slightly, before trying the paper bag on, and glancing over to the other two.<br/><br/>Rainy and Seven both blinked as they stare, with seven giving a thumbs up "cool hat!" he said, with mono seemly perking up and smiling behind the mask, nodding his head slightly as rainy glanced to the store "ya two think there's anything edible to get in there?" he asked, with seven glancing over "....I rather not see if there's more of those things there... plus we have food back at the safe-house, we'll eat there... so yeah, let's get going..."</p><p>seven said, with rainy and mono both looking at one another, and then nodding back at the other as Seven huffs "good, then it's settled... let's get outta here." he said, with the three survivors walking off towards where the forest is, where the paranoid Hunter is at, the event of what created the pale city had destroyed the hunter's mind, turning him to a crazed survivor and monster among the rest of the various creatures now taking on similar roles that they once did when they were human, hopefully they wouldn't accidentally come across the hunter, or anyone else for that matter.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>They were lost. wandering around the forest for hours to no end as mono huffs lightly, looking around as he kept his dad’s gun close to him, he would never use it or course, it was the only thing he had left of his father... that and he also didint know how to shoot. As he walked with rainy and seven, his two friends were keeping a look out for anything as they kept walking, mono shivering a bit as they stared at the various traps that had people in them, with rainy gulping slightly as seven kept looking around, thinking he heard something as the three kept moving forward, hearing nothing but their own footsteps and such as mono was the first to scout ahead to see if they were any closer to their safe-house.<br/><br/>he froze soon after as he sees a bright light staring straight at him, with rainy and seven glancing over, and also freezing shortly after at what they saw, was a shotgun aiming right at them, along with the face of the Hunter, his skin a mixture of the viewers’s own faces and a normal person’a face, gripping the shotgun with one hand, and having the lantern in the other as the three boys slowly took a step back, freezing slightly as the shotgun was loaded in.</p><p>they all took off running in different directions when the first two shots came out, the three kids screaming and such as mono panted, running further and further as the Hunter lets out a odd sounding groan that sounded like a roar almost as mono keeps running further and further away, seeing an much more larger shadow in the movement, before seeing another shot ran out, followed by the sounds of a loud shrieking noise as mono covered where his ears would be in his paper bag mask, shivering as he keeps fleeing away.</p><p>rainy and seven were both together when they had started running, but they had to split when one of the Hunter’s various dogs had appeared out of nowhere to snap their jaws at them, their cold and hungry eyes along with their almost animalistic behavior people would always mistake them for being a more angrier guest from the maw, and also they had to run away further from eachother when one of the hunter’s shots nearly hit them, with the Hunter going after rainy, and one of the dogs going after seven, as the second dog growled, before blinking as it glanced up to a large shadow looming over it.</p><p>–––</p><p>Mono had eventually fell into a ditch, rolling down a small hill and out a hole as he grunts, rubbing his forehead as he adjusted his own mask, shaking a bit as he gets up, looking around as he held himself, shakily walking as he gulps “oi....!..rainy....?...s...seven....?...anyone...?!” He called out, shivering more as he glanced over, before yelping as seven fell from above, the other whining as he rubs his forehead “owww.....” he grunted, before mono quickly got him up and hugged him “woah!—“ the other yelps, but quickly patted his back “I’m- im okay see pal?” He stated, as they looked around “now where’s rainy...?” He asked, with he and mono looking around, before they hear a voice screaming, as mono and seven froze, and quickly followed the noises, thinking it was their friend, rainy.</p><p>they did have to cross by the Hunter though first, keeping as still and quiet as they hid behind rocks and such as the seemly crazed Hunter lurks about, making odd grunts and animalistic like breathing, constantly aiming his gun and lantern in a paranoid like expression and manner, the two were almost caught several times by the hunter’s light, by some miracle he didint see him, they did glance back to find one of the hunter’s dogs, the one that was chasing seven was nothing more than a mangled mess, while the other dog was nowhere to be seen, the Hunter could be seen mourning the lost animal as mono and seven perked up, hearing the odd clanking noises again, before they used the chance to quickly sprint away as the Hunter was too busy mourning the loss of his animal companion.</p><p>the noise eventually made them come Across rainy but he was high up in the air, stuck in a cage as he rattled on the bars “guys! It’s a trap! He planted it here! Get out of here!!” He yelled, with mono and seven both looking at one another “we ain’t leaving you dude! We can try to get you down from there!” Seven yelled out, as rainy shakes his head “no seven! Mono! Get the heck out of here damn it!! He’s-“ another shot ran out, barely missing the two as mono and seven yelped, jumping back as they glanced over, seeing the hunter’s blank cold eyes staring right at them, as the two started running, hearing the Hunter on the other side from them slowly catching up, the two jumped into a field of grass, and stayed there quietly as the humanoid lumbers into their view. The two hearing the hunter’s heavy breathing, looming the light around, grunting as it shines in on something before the two froze as the Hunter lets out a shriek, followed by something emitting a loud roar as the two slowly looked out.</p><p>–––</p><p>an large almost hulking hairy humanoid stood there, having features almost of both apelike and human, wearing almost heavily worn clothing that matched it’s hairy like clothing, the clothing having l stitches on patches of it, and with it’s eyes having a dull black like color, making it look like the eyes were like the lost souls, the hulking being growled and roared, beating on it’s chest as the Hunter grunts, aiming the shotgun before the large being rushed forward, the Hunter Barely having time to react.</p><p>The two creatures fought, well if you could call it that, the Hunter wasn’t fit to fight against larger beings, especially those that are kinda the same like him, the Hunter shrieked as his leg nearly gets crushed, and his stomach gets broken into by the creature’s powerful claws and fists, it staggers back a bit when one of the hunter’s bullets shot into it’s shoulder, letting out a god awful howl as it rushed forward as the Hunter backs up, pulling up his lantern to try to blind the larger being as he was readying another shot before he yelps as the being grips into his arm, and then shrilled loudly as joints and muscles were torn and pulled away before....</p><p>With a huge snap and a crunch, the huge being tore off the hunter’s entire arm from the shoulder blade after he had tried hitting it with the lantern, the Hunter yelling as he tried to shoot at the other but only managing to get his own respiratory system damaged when the ape humanoid like being shoved the gun closer to the Hunter, as the smaller being was now having trouble breathing, grunting as he coughs, staggering before being bashed into the head mutiple times by a huge branch the creature took out, tearing off some of the hunter’s skin, and horribly disfiguring him, before it was all over for now when the Hunter then gets kicked off to the lake by the ape being’s powerful foot, knocking the arm and gun in there as well as it snarled, waiting for a moment, when the Hunter didn’t come back up, it started beating it’s own chest as it roared loudly in a sign of victory, before twitching as it hears a soft sneeze.</p><p>mono and seven hid when the gigantic ape like being turned it’s head over, blood on it’s beard as it stares where the two were, before grunting as it then slowly walks off, back into the darkness of the woods with a low grunt, dragging along a huge branch along the way as one of the other dogs of the Hunter, was seen following the larger being, when the two were out of the kids’s sights, mono and seven shakily looked over, and despite that the Hunter was down for the count for now, the two kept running, not even going back for rainy. Mainly because that other creature could possibly hear the cage, so with a heavy heart mono had to be the one to make seven leave, he clutched his own dad’s gun as they started walking away, eventually finding their safe-house, or rather what was left of it.</p><p>the two froze upon seeing a single TV left there as the two backs up, knowing what made this, the eyes. but one of the kids sure didn’t realize it. mono and seven watches with horrified expressions as one kid that had a blindfold on his face, seemly looked out of the blindfold, thinking he must of found shelter, before a huge black lanky like hand erupts out of the TV, latching itself onto the boy as the young child lets out a scream before being pulled into the TV, the static flicker about before it turned off, as mono and seven stared in horror, before the other had to snap out of it, frowning as he nudged seven to move forward, as they started walking, he glanced up when all seven had to say was.</p><p>”what do we do now....?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, chapter 2 finished,,, and lord I did not expect for 12 kudos already,,, damn you guys are fast LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loss And Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After encountering an unwordly being, Mono has to fend for himself now that he and seven has been seperated, with nowhere safe anymore, he has to figure out what to do now, how will he survive being alone?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CHECK BACK AND ALREADY THERE'S MORE KUDOS-- YOU ALL ARE FREAKING FAST AINT YA- UHHHH,,, YEAH UH,,,, I DID NOT EXPECT THIS REALLY-,,,, uhm,,, have- this- YEAH we uh,,, we skimming GJDJHKDHL ALSO,,,, 19,,, uh,,, i did not expect little nightmares to be liked THAT MUCH on ao3,,, then again people are freaking going bonkers about it so,,, fair BUT STILL-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>what do we do now?</strong>" the word kept replaying itself in mono's head, the other frowning a bit as he held his mask in his hand as he rubs his forehead, staring at the city in the distance from where he was sitting, frowning slightly as he had heard from seven that one of the remaining kids at the school that didint get turned into those... doll things was captured by the teacher... frowning lightly as the other glanced away, staring off into the sky as he frowns further, what to do... maybe people he heard while in safe-zones talk about an safe heaven outside pale city and the forest, an place where the eyes cannot touch and or get to, he didint believe it but, anywhere else was better than the city, or the maw for that matter.<br/><br/>he only went there once, before the world all turned to chaos, the lady there was nice to his family, even calling his own dad "old friend." like they knew eachother in the past, all his dad ever said was that "we were... childhood friends... let's just leave it at that." after that he never asked him about it again, he still wonders what his father had meant by that phrase "childhood friends.... we spend a lot of time together in a... bad place... had some differences but... went on with our lives." the words replayed in mono's head as he then frowns as he quietly says "what do we do now..."<br/><br/>Mono huffs quietly as he rubs his chin, putting his mask back on his face as he glanced out to the stars while sitting on a tree-branch near a much more safer part of the forest, he and seven have been in the forest for a few weeks now, frowning slightly as he huffs softly, glancing upwards as he stares ahead, just trying to figure out what to do now, he did told seven he'll catch up to where they're going but, he just wanted to listen to the quiet for a little while longer, frowning slightly before he blinks, hearing something as he glanced over, staring through the eye-holes of his mask at someone that was running from the hunter most likely.<br/><br/>it was a young girl, perhaps a year or two younger than him as he noticed she had raven like hair, dirty blackish blue clothing, and freckles around her face, he could very faintly see the hint of similar muti-colored eyes that he has, he felt a odd connection and a weird sense of deja-vu to the other, staring slightly as the two seemly locked eyes for a small moment, mono wondering what it was that gave him this almost.. familiar like feeling to him, like he knew her from somewhere... he had to look away once he saw the hunter, apparently having putted himself back together and so on, he frowned slightly as he felt his heartbeat fading as he glanced over, seeing no one else was around, sighing slightly as he gets up from the branch, climbing down from the tree as he picks up his dad's gun, and makes his way to where seven told him to meet him at.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>he hums lightly as he keeps on walking through the shadows, eventually making his way to an old village that had long since been left to gather dust in the past, glancing around as birds flew past some trees, mono huffing softly as he clutched his own hands into his pockets, quietly and silently making his way through the streets, he shivers lightly, frowning slightly as he looks around further and further before eventually finding a shack near the outskirts, with Mono sighing slightly as he went into the shack "seven,,,,? you in here pal,,,?"<br/><br/>he looks around, frowning slightly before he blinks, seeing seven writing onto the walls as mono clears his throat "seven....?" he asks as the other perks up "oh! mono! glad you could make it back, just about to head out for out second attempt of finding the heaven!" he says as mono glanced over, pointing to the wall "what's uh.... that...?" he asked as the other perked up, smiling "oh! just leaving signs to tell the people at the safe heaven that we were here!" he says, as the other blinks, rubbing his arm "seven... i..." the other blinks, tilting his head slightly as his hair was getting longer, covering both his eyes "what??"" he asks as mono blinks behind his mask, frowning slightly as he shakes his head "nothing... nothing let's.... uh... let's get going i guess...."<br/><br/>he says, with seven perking up and smiling brightly as he nodded "yeah! let's get going!!" he says, with mono glancing as seven went outside, mono frowning as he then glanced upon at the various drawings and scribbles that were all about the rumored safe-heaven, messages about "we were here!" and "we're waiting!" and other smaller drawings, mono sighs as he rubs his own forehead, he really did'int see what was so special anyway, eventually the eyes claimed everyone, it claimed his family, the residents of the city, and everything else around him always dies, the only reason why he himself was still alive was that he kept running, his dad always told him "if there's a fight you cannot win, run. run and never stop."<br/><br/>and so that's what he always did, what he and seven did, running and running, never stopping for a moment or two, they were lucky for so far but they had to keep moving, but mono did not believe in seven's plan to find a safe heaven, frowning softly as he rubs his own forehead, before sighing, turning around and walking out the safe-house, glancing over and smiling tiredly underneath his mask as Seven beamed slightly "come on mono!!! let's get going! we have a long way ahead of us!" he says, grinning brightly as mono nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as he sighed "lead the way pal....."<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>the young boy sighed as he keeps walking with seven, looking around for any signs of anything dangerous, tiredly glancing over from time to time as the two walked onwards through the desolate forest, they've been wandering around for hours and hours on end, trying to find a way out of the forest, huffing softly as he had his hands in his pockets still, only ever taking them out to help him get up from higher places, and to move stuff around for them as mono huffs quietly, looking around further and further as he felt something odd, it was quiet. a bit too quiet, normally it wouldn't bother him that much, but for some reason it scared him to death when hearing nothing but their own footsteps, it was dreadful to say the least.<br/><br/>he sighs lightly, looking around as he squints slightly up ahead, seeing something big and green moving about, he quickly gestures seven to be quiet as they see one of the rumored swamp-folk that were wandering about, deformed humans with huge patches of mud like tar and seaweed onto their body, looking hunched over and having an odd stench on their bodies, there were 5 of them in total, all of them wandering about making low groans and gurgles, the fifth one seemly taller than the rest, having some sort of makeshift crown on it's own head, growling and hissing as it seemly also has extra limbs too, grunting and barking slightly, as the other four seemly dispersed themselves and slowly made their way to different parts of the area, usually standing there for more than a few seconds, sometimes it was a minute or two.<br/><br/>Mono soon figured out quite quickly that there was a pattern to follow here, for a time the fours creatures would move away, or forward, eventually making an path itself, so when the two figured out the right pattern and such to take, they took it with careful ease, with mono keeping an eye all the time on the much more larger one, who felt like even though it was seemly blind, that it was watching their every move but not alerting the others, maybe because it was trying to get them all to itself, or another way around, it was simply observing the two, either way he did'int wanna stick around to find out, the two kept on moving more and more, before finally making it out of the forest, but frown as they saw that they were back in the city much to mono and seven's dismay, it looked even worst than before, almost silent and dead, with fog surrounding the once live filled city, now a shell of it's former self.<br/><br/>"shoot..... well... we do have to get out of the city anyway to make it to where the safe heaven is located.... let's just hope that we don't run into any of those... eye things alright...?" he stated, with mono nodding slightly as they both looked around, the two of them making sure to not get lost as they traversed back into the city, the one place mono did'int want to go back to, for many reasons, the other grunting as he grips his dad's own gun, looks like he might have to use it after all... though he hoped not too anyway... huffing quietly as the two make their way into a small hole they had used when the city was still full of life, now filled with nothing but decay and such, the two kids walking through an city that has now long since been forgotten, clothes still littered the floors, people hanging without any bodies, some of the clothing seemly stopped right at the neck of an tv, and so on so fourth, mono and seven kept on pushing forward, it was all they can do really.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>The two had to stay quiet for a VERY long while as they kept walking, for a few more weeks that had been traveling in the pale city, trying to find a way out of here, both of them having to make sure that they weren't followed, with mono gripping on his gun as the two kept walking, before they blinked, hearing the usual groans and such of the viewers, a whole horde of them as mono and seven quickly hid behind a trashcan, the two slowly glancing over, seeing a small horde of them seemly wandering around, almost looking for the nearest tv light to be locked into a trance by. mono got a odd chill coming down his spine, when the air around them suddenly got colder, and a great eerie feeling of dread escaped both of them when shadows seemly started moving around, with the viewers suddenly stopping to the kids's own surprise, the distorted humanoids all looking around with groans and such.<br/><br/>the thing that emerged from the shadow was seemly taller than the hunter, teacher, and the rumored lady and his own father, and the ape like being too that 'saved' mono and seven from the hunter, the creature wore a dirty worn black robe, with small tears and such in it that exposed the bony body underneath, having an skull like head and face with no mouth, along with holding a scythe too as the viewers all groaned and such, slowly limping over as mono froze, seeing an dark eerie aura emerging from the body, seeing an odd glow showing up in the monster's eyes, before the viewers all snarled and quickened their pace, an odd glow escaping from where their faces once were.<br/><br/>mono and seven both froze and grew pale when the tall reaper like being seemly and easily killed off the swarm of viewers with only lifting it's hand, an odd swirl of blackish energy and such seemly erupted from the horde of viewers, all of them shrieking and roaring as bit by bit and one by one they all fell down with a thud, one of them managed to survive long enough to get up to the being's face, but the scythe impaled the surviving viewer before it could even do anything, the hooded creature slowly shoved the pierced being, black ashes and dust seemly swept into the being, an odd glow coming from it's sockets as it looked around for any survivors, looking and admiring it's handiwork before seeing it missed one of the viewers, slowly stepping over and knelting down, seeing the distorted being thrashing about, before it lets out a unwordly shriek as the creature clamped it's bony hand onto the warped face, seemly sucking the life out of the viewer before it went completely limp and colorless.<br/><br/>dropping the now lifeless corpse the reaper makes a little huff, glancing around at the dead bodies, before stepping back, and lifting up a hand, mono and seven watched with their eyes wide as the viewers's appearance suddenly changed, looking more and more like humans did, before they soon became something similar to what mono, seven and rainy saw near the store, an lost soul. the turned horde of now lost souls twitched and such, as they become hollowed husks of their former selves, eyes blackening, mouth forever opened in a jaw dropping state, pieces of bone and such exposed, blackness showing in messed up holes and gashes, and ashy particles oozing out of their bodies as one by one the beings slowly gets up, with the reaper clapping his hands in a joyful manner, seemly pleased with it's work, before it twitches, glancing over to where mono and seven were as it heard the other sneeze, with the two kids staring back, eyes wide as they both gulped.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>they forgot how long they've been running for, but they both didin't care, the sounds of the huskless beings behind them made them keep on running for as long as they need to, mono and seven kept running for as long as they could, they had to go different ways when both viewers and the lost souls were closing in "let's meet up at the outskirts of the city! if i don't come back! just keep going! we'll find eachother at the heaven! RUN MONO!!!" and with that, he does run, he looks back and sees seven jumping off a small ledge towards where the beach is as some of the viewers and lost souls chase after, while the others, groaned and tried to reach for him, but most of them fell off from the short bridge as it broke apart, mono just barely making it in time as he pants, glancing around before freezing as he sees the reaper staring and seemly floating towards him.<br/><br/>with no time to waste, he yelps and scrambles up, going off to a sprint again as the reaper slowly makes it's way after the other, mono breathing heavily as he kept staggering, getting more tired the more he ran, glancing back as the robed figure was gaining up, mono tripping as he panted, losing breathe as he jumps over a trip-wire, halting to a stop shortly after as he pants, glancing over and freezing slightly as the reaper slowly lumbers towards mono, hand reaching out as that odd glow erupted from it's empty sockets again, mono shivering as he backs up further, the reaper slowly getting closer before it steps onto the trip-wire, twitching as it looks down, before quickly looking up, and letting out a unwordly shriek as rubble and such fell onto it as mono jumps backwards, his eyes widened as the reaper fell onto the ground with a huge thud the moment the huge amounts of rubble fell onto it, letting out more shrieks before being completely buried in the rubble, an odd black stream of smoke wisps out of small cracks in the rubble pile as mono's breathing slowed down and relaxed, an bit of glow shining from his glowing eyes, is it dead???? what even happened what--</p><p>he looked up, seeing a trio of kids jumping down "yeah! take that you stupid skeleton! that's what you get!!" one of them said, as the other went over and helped up mono, the third one glanced to where the rubble is "i don't see it coming out... did we kill him??" they said, with mono peeking over but backing away slowly "hey? where are you going? you should be tha-" the three kids along with mono froze as they heard something shaking from the rubble, glancing over and going pale as huge amounts of black partlcies and such swept into the huge rubble, as the reaper's body could be seen growing further and further, forming skin over the bones as it's body becomes more and more horrid and skin, looking similar to the thin man, but still having traces and what not of it's original self, the three kids and mono wasted no time in running further and further now as they hear the reaper giving out a ungodly shriek as it soon gave chase and i mean it really chased after them, running as the four kids tried their best to both outsmart and outrun the taller abomination<br/><br/>mono could see a big orphanage in the distance, he and the other three kids rushed through the gates, the gate closing up as the reaper bashed itself into it, slowly phasing through as it's humanoid appearance started to flicker and glitch, looking more monstrous as it snarls, bashing it's claws into the ground as the four kids rushed into the building, with mono slamming the door shut as the being slams itself through the door after 3 minutes, it kept bashing through the door, with the four kids and eventually others slowly backing away, when the banging suddenly stopped, they looked around, waiting for a sign, before the doors burst open, and a loud bellowing roar erupted shortly afterwards.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Mono kept running, breathing heavily as he hears the monster roaring out, followed by the sounds of the entire children getting picked off one by one, the three kids that planted the original trap for the reaper had stayed behind to fend off the monster, mono only caught a mere glimpse of it's current form, it still had a humanoid like appearance, the skin being more darker, and the eyes are completely glowing sockets, odd bony tendrils were erupting from it's back as it started picking the children off quicker now, one of the tendrils engulfed all three of them instantly, roaring as it kept snatching them up, growing more monstrous by the second until it's body was a complete shadow like monster, roaring loudly as it rushed after the remaining children, the other tried his best to save some, but of course they all got caught, expect for him, he had to mourn them later, running quicker than before as the beast kept going for more of the kids in the orphanage<br/><br/>Mono went by some that were trying to escape, he noticed one of the kids, an young boy wearing a purplish like jacket, dodging the reaper's attacks, only to jump out from a opened window, his screams echoing as the huge shadow like dinosaurin monster snarled, clicking as it steps back, mono glancing back to see that it was looking out the opened window with a low snarl, hissing a bit as it looks around further, clicking slightly as it sniffs around, before mono yelps as he bumped into one of the kids, the shadow monster quickly looking back and roaring, giving chase as mono started running again, the other kid tried to run too, but he got caught by the reaper's own jaws, the hulking shadow like monster instantly swallowing the poor boy whole, grumbling and clicking as it looks around, red dots in it's glowing white sockets, snarling and hissing before it busted down a wall as a group of kids screamed loudly, the monster snarling and lunging forward.<br/><br/>the young boy with the paper bag on his head kept on running more and more, hearing more of the children's own screams being echoed, seeing more and more glimpses of the monster, he rushed into another room, and slammed the door shut, backing away as he could hear several of the children begging for help, screaming and crying out as the shadow monster kept on gunning for them, mono couldn't do anything about it, shivering and quivering as tears streamed down from his face, running into a broken tv and huddling into it, shivering and clutching his knees close to him as he rocked himself, trying to quiet down his sobbings as eventually the sound grew quiet and the only sounds he could hear, were the monster's heavy breathing and creaking sounds it made when walking around, he made sure to stay quiet as he froze and huddled deeper to the darker part of the broken TV as the reaper busted into the room, shaking around one of the children's bodies like a ragdoll before swallowing it down hole, seemly on all fours and having odd bone like features on it's shadowy body, it growled, lumbering around, as it started shrinking and morphing back into it's normal form, still searching around for anyone else.</p><p>mono had to force himself to not look outside, clutching his dad's own gun as he sees the outline of the reaper's more humanoid looking feet and seeing what looked like a trench-coat being put back on, as he saw the reaper from a small mirror glance in the tv's screen showing the monster back to it's original grim-reaper like form, conjuring up an scythe as it looks around in annoyance, huffing quietly as it brings it's hood back up, slowly walking out of the area before all the boy could hear were the creature's footsteps, mono shivering as he crawls out of the tv, shivering and clutching his hands, as he quietly walks out, looking around as the entire halls were quiet, blood stained the walls and floors, and small bits and remains of some of the children could be seen as mono had to hold in his vomit, shakily walking through the halls as he glanced over, seeing the reaper walking to the middle of the living room that had the entrance door broken apart, it glanced around, grumbling and hissing as mono glanced over, seeing someone had survived, hiding on the outside looking at the huge being.<br/><br/>Mono glanced to a trap that wasnt activated, glancing up to the ceiling where the reaper was standing under, a chandlier was seen dangling around, an idea formed as he glared slightly, going over to the trip wire as he glanced over, seeing the reaper was staring straight ahead at where the kid was, before he yelled out one word to the reaper "HEY!" mono cried out, as the reaper instantly turned over, and before it could react, mono stomped the trip-wire, the reaper glancing up and letting out another loud shriek as the entire chandlier fell on top of it, the impact causing it to fall deeper into the building, the unwordly shrieks erupting as it echoed, mono backs up, panting and clutching his head slightly, hearing that odd ringing noise again, a sign that the eyes were being attracted to the noise, running down the stairs he blindly went to one of the only other rooms that hadnt been broken into, and saw a single working TV, with the screen flaring up, without thinking, he rushed into the tv, until everything became a blinding white for him, the last thing he hears were the angered roars of the monster, followed by the huge sounds and blinding noise of the tv's static...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>an edit: scratch that, it's 20 kudos now,,, damn ya'll are fast,,,,, but uh- yeah next chapter should be coming soon, either later on in the night or tomorrow morning, depends on if i feel like it's good enough to be uploaded.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after escaping the clutches of the reaper in the cost of destroying an entire orphanage, Mono now once again traverses through the forest to complete seven's wishes of getting to the safe heaven to forever leave this world behind, but this time he won't be alone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so- here we are, at the part where you all were waiting for no doubt, hopefully i made it as accurate as it was in the original game lol also i apologize if the style of my writing is a little,,, off uh,,, like again- this is my first attempt of making a little nightmares au and LIKE- im normally still improving upon my writing and such. but let me know if there's anything i need to change and such! if not then uh, yeah! enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono groans with a cough as he rubs his forehead, looking around and back from behind him, the TV he came out of still there, lodged in the dirt as it flickers on and off, finally going silent as the other gets up, looking around as he blinks slightly, what was... he doing...? then it hits him, the running, chasing, and hiding, it all came flooding back to him, looking around and blinking behind his paper bag as he stumbles back, realizing where he was once again, back at the forest.... why... why was he here again? "h...how..... i...."<br/><br/>he looks around, trying to see any signs of where he was but no, this was a new part of the forest, he should of mapped out the entire area when he had the chance, no point in trying to do that now, he had no paper or pencil which to write and draw with, and this was a completely new area all together. Frowning slightly as he felt underneath his mask, his scar was stinging, and it reopened, though no blood was coming out of it yet, sooner or later it was gonna get infected, he needed to find shelter, and of course, a place to bandage up his scar before it gets any worst.<br/><br/>shaking slightly as he started looking around, putting his hands in his own pockets "back here again.. not anywhere near i was.... well... only one thing to do now... press on." he says quietly, walking on the small path as he huffs "let's get outta here" he said, frowning a bit know that he was simply talking to himself, though it did calm him down though a bit, just simply talking like SOMEONE was there listening to him. he thinks about seven and how he might of not had made it when the two went their own ways in escaping the reaper. The young boy shook himself slightly as he walks further, stopping at a gap that would cause him to jump, he jumps over the gap, and glanced down, seeing an odd sludge black mass having a shoe or something in it, cringing slightly as he backs up, and keeps on walking, glancing over at the flies buzzing around the odd pile of flesh.<br/><br/>"i do not... wanna know what that is...." he says quietly to himself, looking around as he stops for a moment, the forest felt a lot more gloomy, and darker than usual, like a fog was covering it, how long was he in that tv for? it was only for a few minutes, how the heck was already everything else looking like it was all silent and creepy, he shakes his head, frowning slightly, that tower caused all of this, or rather the eyes. Frowning as he crosses his own arms, thinking to himself "i wonder..... if the tower is cut off from sending any more broadcasts.... will the eyes cease to move...?" it was a plan that seven thought of during one of their many days walking and surviving, it was a far fetched one, and it would make the progress of traveling through the city easier without having to worry about his problems with getting in trance like state by the tvs. But again, it was far-fetched, but it was worth a try.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>He makes his way to a grate leading to a makeshift tunnel that was made perhaps long ago, opening it with very little ease as mono started walking through it, having to crouch down while passing an tighter area, eventually getting out of the tunnel as he dusts himself off, instantly looking over upon seeing a shoe, and then looking up and freezing slightly as he stared at a pile of dead bodies in a net hanging up in the air, flies buzzing around it as he steps over the shoes, trying to not hurl as he clutched his own stomach, slowly walking past the pile hanging in the air as he climbed up a few small ledges to keep moving forward, jumping off a log as he keeps moving straight ahead.<br/><br/>Sighing slightly as he keeps on walking, climbing up on a few more ledges as he grunts slightly, glancing over to another trip-wire as he blinks, tilting his head as he kicks it lightly, before scrambling back in shock as a cage came crashing down, just barely missing him as he shivers, shaking slightly as he takes a breather, before getting up, going past the cage and moving straight ahead, pushing a box down and pulling it forward to act as a way for him to reach a slightly taller ledge, making sure that it was right where he wanted to be, and started releasing the lever<br/><br/>Before he then went jumping up and climbing onto the said ledge, going forward and under another makeshift like tunnel he crouched down, as to not hurt his head while walking through the dirt and then carefully passing through the opening, he tilts his head when he hears a thud, glancing over and going pale as he saw what made the noise. He started bolting down the hill when he saw a huge log tumbling down, the other running as fast as he can before he jumps at the last second, hearing the log crash into an tree, the boy falling onto his stomach, breathing heavily through his mask, staring back as he shivers slightly "t....that... w....was,,,, close...." he says quietly, taking a moment to collect himself before pushing forward, going up a makeshift log like bridge, and swinging over a rope to the other side as he keeps going, not stopping for anything.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>After doing a small puzzle like segment of using a lever to bring an hanging box down for him to be able to jump from the end of the bright to another ledge as he grunts a bit, looking around as he realized he had another thing to get across, a broken bridge. "....you gotta be kidding me....." he says to himself, before sighing slightly as he starts up the climbing once again, he nearly fell off a couple of times, only getting some minor bruises and such, before perfectly climbing up the broken bridge like a ladder, and onward he went, glancing up as a crow went flying by him as he picks up a shoe, glancing over to the covered patches of grass in front of him. <br/><br/>"hm..... i wonder..." He says to himself, as he throws the shoe up ahead, and another trap went down, with a small log going straight down onto the ground, and a net being hoisted out like it caught someone, mono smiled slightly as he huffs "i thought something was out of place." he said, passing through the area before jumping down at the edge of it, finding another patchy area of grass, and something shiny too as he blinks, tilting his head "what's that,,,?" he asked to himself, going over and inspecting it a bit more closely, it seemed to be another trap, one had meat on it, another was closed, and so was another one, with old blood stains on it as he shivered a bit "jeez......" he said quietly, passing by another trap and climbing over a log, glancing over and seeing a sturdy looking branch lodged into a bear-trap.<br/><br/>Going over and pulling it out, he stumbles back slightly, before getting a good grip on the stick "this'll come in handy." he says quietly, smiling a bit as he noticed another trap in his way, getting a small idea as he goes over, and struck the trap with his stick... and instantly blinked rapidly as when the trap closed, his entire weapon is broken apart ".......why?" he says quietly to himself again, frowning underneath his mask as he quietly grumbled, and goes through the log, and yelps as he slid down it like a slide, falling out of a hole onto a patch of grass as he blinks, glancing up ahead and not seeing any signs of traps but,,, he felt like that was not the case.<br/><br/>Glancing around and grabbing another stick, praying that it wouldn't get stuck as easily the other, he starts whacking away at the patches, with the first whack he jumps back as four of the traps clamped shut, his stick once again breaking as he backs up, before calming himself down and moving forward, stopping at a patch of dirt as he glanced to a pile of pine-cones laying about, the boy glancing over and seeing more traps hidden in the grass, grabbing a few as he started throwing them at where he thought the patches were, the first few traps went off, not seeing any more he makes a mad dash on over to a small ladder and almost got caught in the bear-trap, freezing as the sharp edges of the trap nearly tore a piece of his coat as he shakes slightly, before shaking his head and climbing upwards as he then jumps down onto the rest of the path and ran forward, glad that he hopefully wouldn't have to deal with anymore traps.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>He stops when he makes it to the hunter's shack, it was as old and creepy as he remembered it to be even before the "when day breaks" event started, getting a odd chill as he puts his hands in his pocket, staring at the cabin, it felt larger than before, why was that? as a matter of fact, he felt that everything was a bit too big around him, why has he never noticed this until now? frowning underneath his mask as he started walking upwards to the cabin, going up the stairs as he hops up, trying to get the door-knob, backing up when he huffs "no use..... gotta find another way through." he says, looking around before finding a open window.<br/><br/>"....yeah, that'll work." he says quietly to himself, climbing up a box and going into the shack, looking around as he was standing on a counter, jumping onto a table as he blinks, looking around at the empty place, it felt almost cold and dead. yet there were still food and such lying around like people were still here, yelping as a bottle was pushed over by him on accident, making a crashing sound as he looks around, shaking as he expected the hunter to show up, but he did'int, blinking in confusion before sighing slightly in relief. Rubbing his forehead before feeling his scar sting again, winching as he looks around, trying to find any medical supplies, though of course they were either no longer there, or expired. Mono grunts, crossing his arms as he grumbles, the other knew that the only place that would have what he need to properly dress and fix up his scar, was the hospital. sighing slightly as he knew it wouldn't be that easy to fix up his injury.<br/><br/>"damn it.... well... might as well look around for any supplies, not like the old man needs it...." He says, looking around as pushes a door open and stops upon hearing a tune playing "Was that.... music....?" he says quietly, looking around as he starts to follow the sound, going through a small opening in a door and going down some stairs, passing by a few pictures that had since been blurred out and covered with mold and such, skipping over a broken step at the end, he turns to his right, hearing the music getting louder and louder as he walks to a closed off door, glancing through the cracks and such as he perks up, seeing a young girl there playing a music box.<br/><br/>"s....she looks... familiar somehow...." he says quietly, glancing over the crack and from what he could tell, he saw tally-marks on the walls, frowning as the kid must of been here for a long time, she looked younger than he did, having messy black hair, freckles around her face, dirty blackish blue like clothing, and sporting no shoes like the rest of the children did, something about her was very familiar to mono though, he just couldn't place his finger on it.... "she must of been the kid i saw when i was out on a stroll one night.... i did'int expect to see her still alive..." he says quietly, seeing her looking down and mopey, just simply playing the music box like a comfort item almost, he heard that song before, when he was listening into the maw when he was conjuring up images onto the tv, maybe it was.... "no... cant think of that now... this kid 100% doesn't want to be here in this room anymore... gotta find a way to break down that door..."<br/><br/>He stated to himself, looking around before walking down the hall, passing by a cleaver that was lodged into the wood, he glanced over and sees a axe, inspecting it as he could use the cleaver but... then again, the axe would hit harder, shrugging slightly as he then jumps up, grabbing the axe's handle, struggling a bit before yelping as he fell onto his back, holding the axe as he blinks "...alright." he said, getting up and dragging the axe along with him back to the closed off door, taking a step back as he readies himself "okay... here goes...." he grunts, bringing the axe down to chop down the door "nothing!" first chop, the girl yelps, surprised as her eyes widened, the second chop comes down, and she scatters backwards, dropping the music box as it rolls away, and then the third chop, a hole now in the door as the girl was hidden underneath the table, shivering and shaking.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Mono walked into the room quietly, looking around as he blinks underneath his mask, looking up ahead as he sees the trembling girl as she peeked over, the other walking over slightly  "hey,,,," he quietly says, kneeling down and holding out his hand in a calm and gentle manner "are you okay,,,,?" he quietly asks, the girl shakily looking over "im not gonna hurt ya,,,," he says again, as the girl crawled out of the shadows of the table, shivering and slightly reaching out with her own hand, staring up at him as despite his entire face being covered by the mask, he was looking with a calm and gentle look, smiling slightly underneath his mask as her eyes widened slightly, their hands almost touching..<br/><br/>Before all of a sudden, mono yelps as he gets pushed to the ground, seeing the girl running off without a second thought "h-hey! w-wait up!" he called out, scrambling up and quickly going after her, rushing up the stairs as he pushed through the gap, seeing her around the corner running off, as he follows after his ears underneath his mask twitch as he hears noises from below, or was it above? either way he couldn't get distracted by that, turning around the corner, he rushed through to what he assumed to be a dining room rather than a kitchen, freezing up as he saw three large looking people sitting on the table, lifeless and seemly dead and put back together, he glanced over, seeing the girl climbing up and hopping through a hole to the other side.<br/><br/>With no time to waste, he rushed forward again, trying not to get too upset upon staring at the lifeless people there on the table, before also hopping through the hole, looking around "w-where are you?! i-im sorry if i scared you!" he called out, glancing over as he saw the girl hopping up, trying to pull down a latch to what seems to be the attic, winching slightly as she yelps, falling down as she whines, rubbing her bottom and her forehead before looking over at mono, blinking underneath her messy hair, and looking upwards to the latch, before standing up, mono waving to her as she blinks, before motioning him to come over, quietly saying "oi,,,,,"<br/><br/>mono perks up "you can speak,,!" he says, as the girl nodded slightly, repeating the phrase again "oh,,, do you need help getting that open... is that a way out of here for us?" he asks, as the girl nodded once more, motioning him to come over so she could boost him up, mono blinks, staring further before he nodded "alright! sure, let's help eachother out!" he accepted, going over as with a grunt, the girl boosted mono up as he grabs onto the latch, using his own weigh as the latch came off, with the attic door opening as the ladder comes down, the two kids froze a bit as they hear more noises from downstairs "best not to,,, make any more noises for now yeah?" mono said as the younger girl nodded in agreement, the two of them climbing up the ladder up into the attic.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>the two looked around the moldy and dusty area, mono huffing softly as he looks around "there doesn't seem to be a way out of here... maybe a key's around here...?" he suggested, glancing over to the younger girl who simply shrugged in response, she did'int think she get this far again honestly out of her prison, looking around further as she thinks slightly to herself before following mono around, the two exploring the attic for a key to get to unlock the door down the ladder. He tries making small talk with the other, only to have a odd silence with the two as he whistled slightly, before simply going off to find the key, with the young girl herself giving mono another boost as he goes deeper through the attic while the other waits for him.<br/><br/>Mono looks around further as he walks, before hearing a odd cough, freezing slightly as he looks around, before glancing to his right and seeing a corpse sitting on a chair, holding a lever, he and the girl did pass by another puzzle like item so, perhaps the lever was needed? he holds in his fear from seeing the massive corpse and carefully tries to get the latch out of the hand, the entire arm coming off easily as mono yelps, backing up as he sees the entire body that was attached to the arm was stuffed, like the hunter killed and stuffed the corpse together, shivering slightly, he shakes his head and quickly picks up the lever "time to go time to go..." he says quietly, walking back to where the girl boosted him too as she glanced over, seeing him coming back as he places the lever onto a hole, or well- she did when she blinked as mono yelps and falls to the ground as the lever slides to her feet, the girl picking it up and placing it into the hole <br/><br/>"ow,,,,," mono commented, rubbing his back as he gets up, dusting himself off slightly as he sees the girl ready to move a huge sack that was connected to a rope that would lead up to the key. Mono notices the key dangling from above, he soon gets the idea and smiled behind his mask, nodding slightly at the girl as he starts to climb onto the huge closed bag and waited just until the key was in reach after the thing he was holding onto was lifted up to be eye level with the key, and jumping and getting the key off as the girl lets go of the lever, mono jumping down as he picks up the key, giving a little "oi!" to the girl as she nodded, giving him a thumbs up slightly as he attaches it to his belt along with another key that the ferryman had gave him a long time ago. He wondered if the other was doing okay, did he get turned like the rest? or was he a survivor like he and this girl were now?<br/><br/>he decided to not think about it that much, as he and the young girl make their way down from the attic as he unlocks the door after he and the girl got down from the ladder, the two of them being out in the backyard as they looked around, before seeing a opened shed in front of them as they went by a closed outhouse, going into the room and pushing a crate up to a opened window leading to another room of the shed possibly, and in a way they did, landing in a pile of animal hides and seeing bags with flies buzzing around them as the two gulped, covering their own mouths, before they hear something being tanned or tethered, the two of them crouching down as they quietly started to walk ahead, mono freezing underneath his mask as he sees the hunter working on something, and looked about more stitched up than ever, hearing a odd broken breathing coming out of the being's mouth or where the mouth would be in that odd mask, keeping as quiet as possible, they see a small doggy door in front of them, silently agreeing that it'll have to be open, and knowing that the hunter will hear it, the two of them quietly burst through the doggy dog, falling into a pile of leaves and such.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>the two wasted no time in running when the doors slammed open, as the hunter shoots out a bullet, missing the two as it broke a fence, mono and the girl running as fast as they can, getting behind cover after cover and jumping off a ledge and hiding into the darkness as the girl placed a hand over mono's covered mouth, while he did the same, the two shakily looking up as the hunter's lantern loomed around, breathing heavily as it stalks about, going down the hill as mono saw the current state of the hunter itself, still the same as before, though put back together by it's own accord, it's arm slightly stitched back on, it's stomach and various other parts of it's body being sewed back together too, along with having a mask to cover up it's messed up face. an black socket in a hole where a bullet was in, perhaps that was how the girl first escaped, by shooting out one of the hunter's eyes.<br/><br/>never the less the two had to sneak by without making any noise, it was difficult, almost getting their cover nearly blown by the crows and the light but they were able to evade the hunter by falling into a hole, and quickly running away as the hunter slammed it's gun into the hole and shot at it blindly, making a angered groan as the two escaped the larger being, eventually making it out of the hole as they kept running until mono and the girl stopped when seeing a bridge that was no longer worker, glancing over and frowning slightly as he sees an cage hanging above, seeing a boy laying against the bars, shaking his head slightly he lets the girl go across first, pulling a rope as the rest of the bridge was lifted up to where she could run and jump, when it was his turn, he thought that if he placed something heavy enough down onto the rope that he could also get across, yelping when he letted go as the part of the bridge got slammed down again, frowning slightly as he rubs his forehead.<br/><br/>"hey,,,!" the girl's voice caused him to perk up as she reached out a hand to him, nodding her head as mono grinned brightly behind his mask, running up and jumping across, the girl catching him at the last second as she pulls him up, the two taking a breather as mono smiled brightly despite obviously being covered by his mask "T-thanks!!" he says, as the girl smiled and nodded, the two going on forward as they look around,  passing by the cages and such as they hear the hunter's breathing again, the two noticed there weren't that much cover and crows nearby, he glanced over to the girl as they both nodded "get ready to run...." he says, with the other nodding as they make a mad dash, the crows flying off as the hunter snapped it's head, making a growl as it shoots at them, hitting a crate as the two kids kept running, the hunter following after as the girl and mono started climbing up to another building, mono getting behind cover while climbing as the hunter shoots at him, or attempted to anyway.<br/><br/>the two get into the building and wasted no time in running as fast as possible as the hunter barged through the doors, mono nearly falling out of a board before the girl grabs him and hoisted him back to solid ground, the two quickly ran as more shots were fired, until they both jumped out of a window, sliding down a roof and into a lake, as they hid underneath the docks, as the hunter bursts through the doors once more, looking around as it growled, scanning the surrounding area as it keeps walking around, scanning the area further as it soon enough moves away, the two trying to wade as quietly as possible through the river, making sure that they weren't spotted by the hunter, though they had to get in cover a few times, and having to hold their breath as they swam underneath in order to not get spotted by the lantern, the hunter moving away much more quickly now as the two started making their way out of the river, hoping that they won't run into the hunter again.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>the two were wrong. they did have to come across him again, when they climbed up from the river and started making their way down, they silently cursed when seeing two crows picking at the odd flesh while the hunter was searching around for them, another mad dash later and now they were being chased into one final shack, with the girl slamming the door shut or well trying too as they quickly looked around for something to use, mono noticed a shotgun being displayed as he quickly climbed up and tried to get it out as the hunter started attempting to break it's way into the shack, mono successfully getting the gun off as he fell to the floor, whining slightly.<br/><br/>the girl noticed, rushing over as she helps mono up, the two trying to hold the gun steady as the hunter kept bashing in, getting his head through as he tried to ram the door open, groaning and grunting as the two kids stared with wide eyes as a loud BANG! erupted from the gun's barrels, piercing two rounds into the hunter's stomach as the door had a hole in it, with the hunter being pushed backwards and crashing down, a loud ringing noise were in the kids's ears as they rubbed their ears, mono and six getting up and staring ahead, seeing the hunter's body was gone, a trail of blood left there as the other two sighed in relief "let's hope we don't run into him again...." he says, the other nodding "t.....thank you..." she quietly says, with mono smiling slightly "no problem... hey, im mono..! what's your name?" he asks, holding out his hand as the girl blinks, before carefully shaking his hand "six..... my name... is six...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i seem to realize that watching an playthrough of the first level of the game while trying to retell it in writing format was a big mistake as this proved to be much more longer than before sooo i had to end it off on a slightly shorter note instead of the two being on a door going to the city, it ends with both of them introducing eachother formally now that they aren't being chased by a madman with a gun, anyhow uh,,, enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Escaping the clutches of the hunter, Mono and his new but strange friend Six proceed to plan a escape out of the city, but first in order to get to the tower to turn off the broadcast, they have to go back to school... and for once, mono is glad that one perk of surviving every day, is that he doesn't get to do homework anymore, that and the fact that he doesn't have to go to school, not like anyone is left there anymore.... right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>,,I'm surprised you all are liking my story so far HDJHDHDHI ALL IM DOING IS JUST RETELLING THE EVENTS OF THE STORY FOR PROLOGUES STUFF- JESUS- but like- a part of me hopes that you'll all like imp's own story, when I make it, after that, and of course after mono's story, seven's story, and six's story (not sure if I'll do five's story) then the main main au's story will come around, by that point I'll probably be done with writing up how my versions of mono, six, seven and five act, but uh yeah enjoy. and if you all can't tell, im showing small hints and signs that the main story of the main main au itself is already going into play, it's usually small subtle hints, mostly those that the eyes cannot see, but anyway. I aint gonna give away much but. the ferryman is gonna play a BIG part in the au with how mono, six, and imp will all meet each other at the same place and time, until then, enjoy the rest of mono's prologues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while, and not seeing anymore signs of the hunter, the two found a way out of the shack, to the shore, finding a door that was large enough to have two to three people on it, the two kids getting onto the door as it floated on the water, seemly guiding them away from the forest, the two finally sat down in relief, taking a breather as they look around, not seeing too much due to the heavy fog surrounding everything, six looks around as she played with her fingers, glancing on over to mono as she wonders about something... "so.... where were you going,,,?" six asked mono as he glanced up "....somewhere away from this place.." he stated, glancing over as the door held their weight "a safe-heaven... where there's no guests.... viewers... or any of those things.... just... like before the world became this...." he said, as six blinks, tilting her head "before.... the bad place existed?" she asked, as mono nodded "yeah.... before the bad places existed..... me and my friend were trying to get there when we got...."<br/><br/>He pauses for a bit, staring before he looks away "it doesn't matter now, it's gone.... hopefully..." he said, as the girl blinks slightly underneath her messy hair, thinking for a moment before sticking her tongue out a bit and looking at him "....can i come with you.... to this place...?" she asked, as mono blinks, glancing over "...well...sure..! don't see why not...." he said, smiling slightly as he puts his hands in his pockets "it'd be nice to have someone to come along..." he says, smiling slightly "so that means we're still helping eachother then?" he asked as six huffs "i mean.... i guess so.. i have nowhere else to go anyway... plus... im tired of being in that forest... and the city....? it's even worst than the nest... so yeah... we're still helping eachother out, thanks" she says as the other blinks, tilting his head "what's the nest?" six froze, mono thought he noticed a odd glow coming from where her eyes were hidden "i..... uh... it's nothing... just another bad place....." she says, frowning as she looked onward, with mono blinking, before shrugging as he glanced onward too, seeing the looming and towering shadows of the pale city in their sight.<br/><br/>"there it is... once again im back here...." he says quietly, rubbing his shoulder "maybe i'll find my dad's gun... if those freaks did'int get mess it up anyway..." he kept talking to himself quietly, glancing up when they finally reached the shore, getting off as mono carefully led six towards the opened door "let's get going... we got a long hike ahead of us..." he says, with six nodding slightly as she smiles a bit "alright....." she says, the two looking around the place as they explored, mono freezing at seeing empty clothes near a tv hanging on the ceiling, growing pale as he shivered slightly, but shook the thought out as six asked him what was wrong "im okay... im okay just uhm.... not used to seeing those...." he yelps as the two jumped back from a crow flying out a hole, the calls echoing through the empty building as she blinked "bird." she says, pushing him forward "bird doesn't harm." she says as mono glanced over, blinking rapidly before sighing "yeah.. just.. uhm... not used to noises that much when it's this quiet..."<br/><br/>Mono stated, as six blinks, tilting her head "used to it." she said, as the two made it out of the hole, as mono glanced around, frowning slightly at the state the city was in, more broken and foggy, with tv's and clothes lying everywhere almost, looking around as they climbed into a diner, mono staring at seeing piles of clothes on seats and chairs, like they were almost sucked out of existence, frowning slightly "it's like everyone vanished..... what happened to them...?" six asked as mono glanced over, wondering how she could speak perfectly one time, but then extremely broken and childish the next? shrugging it off before he sighs "....bad things happened... if you don't become viewer... you become nothing... just... dust...." he states to the other, frowning slightly as he glanced over more, staring at a few pictures "for some it's a more merciful way of ending rather than living on in this world...." he says, walking past the booths as they make it out of the dining area, looking around to find themselves in a similar larger like area, and of course, a few more puzzles and such to do as mono huffs "great..." he says, before six pats his shoulder "we can do it,,,!" she says, smiling slightly as mono blinks, before chuckling softly and patting her head, causing her to tilt her head "your a strange kid, ya know that?" he states, as the other shrugs "...yeah, let's get this over with... the sooner we're done with this, the better."<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>it took a while, but they managed to get through the puzzles, and after climbing up stairs, they were almost on their way out of here, before mono winches, clutching his head as he backs up, feeling a tv being turned on as a odd noise and tune was erupted to his mind as he winched, trying to step away from it, shaking and shivering as he clutched his head further, hearing something being called out to him almost "<strong>ffffrrEEEEEEEEEE....UuuUSSSSS......FFFFRRReeeeee....UUUUUsssssss...</strong>" a odd voice called out in his mind, slowly reaching a hand out as he started tuning into where he thinks the voices are coming from "<strong>FFFrrrrEEEEEE......UUUUUsss.....ffffRRRRoooMMM....ccccYYYCLe.....fffRRREEE......Us.......aLL....</strong>" the voices kept speaking, sounding like millions of voices going through a old tape recorder as mono shivers, finally tuning into and seeing where it's coming from, a hallway, a very odd and dark hallway, stumbling back before he blinks, feeling a urge to keep going forward as he felt compelled to see where the voices were leading him too, feeling the voices more and more clearly, and almost a bit familiar.<br/><br/>Mono was jerked back from the tv by six as the screen flickers rapidly, before turning off as mono groans, clutching his head slightly as he twitches, before flinching a bit as six gently touched him "a,,,,are you,,, okay,,,,?" she asks, with the other glancing over and nodding slightly "y....y...yeah... s...sorry... i... don't know what came over me...." he stated, glancing to the TV "i... felt something pulling me in... like it was talking to me someone... making my head hurt... tuning it almost.. calms me i think... im not sure..." he said, rubbing his arm before getting up as six looks at him with a worried expression "don't worry, i won't let that happen to me again" he said, as the other hums lightly, before nodding a bit, smiling "okay,,,, let's get going" she says, with mono smiling "couldn't agree more."</p><p>The two kept moving forward, the other making sure that mono was doing alright, the two climbing out of the building as they land on the ground, mono staring upward as he frowns, feeing his scars sting as he looks at the huge building that was once considered to be a safe zone for survivors, and now nothing more than another place to survive, the school. He crossed his arms as the two make their way to the courtyard, six glancing over as mono twitched slightly as he stared at the clock “bad memories,,,,?” She asks him as all he could do was give a simple nod.</p><p>”Yeah.... a lot of bad memories..... this place was a safe-zone in the past... it was where me and my friends stayed at for a while... the kids were.... trying to make the best of everything.... teachers and staff were also trying to maintain order.... but all it took was one window... one single window to be opened by a stupid kid and everything fell apart...” he said, frowning “I don’t know what’s there now. But from what me and my friends heard, the only thing that seemed to remain is the teacher but, a husk of her former self....” he said, as he glanced over, seeing six lightly kicking a ball as he watches it roll to a now broken goalie, the other frowning as he moves the swing a bit “never the less in order to get out of here we gotta get through the school... I rather not go the short way.” He stated, as six glances over, and nods “okay,,,, ready when you are” she says, as the other nodded back, the two walking to a opening into the school, and crawled into the quiet and dark building.</p><p>–––</p><p>Mono and Six walk through the empty and dark halls, staring at the photos of old students as he guided her along the hall, glancing to a old photo of the teacher, the other shivering slightly “is that teacher,,,,? She looks scary” six commented as the other nodded “yeah..... she is” he says, before grabbing a shoe, and throwing it at the picture, the two stepping back with surprised expressions as the picture fell off, revealing a hole as both mono and six glanced at one another, blinking slightly, before they decided to not go there yet, exploring around the school’s area, arriving in a bunk bed like room, looking around slightly. as six kicks a few bllocks around, mono staring up at a little makeshift doll as he crosses his arms, staring slightly before the two make their way back to the hole, six lightly kicking the odd picture of the teacher, the two now noticing that the eyes were gouged out almost, before they looked over to a light switch</p><p>"....oh." mono says, before realizing that they'd had to do the lights first, but uh... yeah no. "how did you know there was a hole?" she asked as mono shrugs, putting his hands up "I did'int know, I... guess it was a hunch... plus it's been a while since I was here, last time I was here me and my friends were escaping this place... im sure someone else perhaps escaped too, judging by the ropes we saw but... yeah I don't know." he says, before the two then both climbed into the room, deciding to save the chat for later.</p><p>it was in a similar state to the room that mono found six in, tally marks on the walls, old and dusty, and a single chair, this must of been a solidarity confinement room at the very least, six glanced around, before feeling a few weak boards, perking up as she looks down “,,mono,,,! I think someone made it out of here,,” she says, pointing to the weak boards as mono goes over, and jumps onto it, hearing the boards slowly give away “.... keep jumping on it” he states, as the two did exactly that, jumping up and down before the two hopped down to the floor under, and after a few moments of checking eachother to see if they were okay, they start moving forward once more, climbing down a few odd small ramps, seeing it was in worst state than the others, mono helping six get down easily as they carefully kept moving forward "how long have you been here before,,, bad place?"</p><p>she asks as the other shrugs "beats me, I rarely had to go outside, people... did'int like my face very much." he explained plainly, looking around as he adjusted his paper bag "and.. also because some of the kids really didn't start being nice to me UNTIL this whole event happened, but now they're all gone." he said, crossing his arms as they walk over to a grate "aint nothing to do about it now. the past is the past, all I can do is move forward, for their sake." he says, frowning underneath his mask as the two opened up the grate, and climbed inside.</p><p>–––</p><p>they eventually got up into another part of the school, after climbing through yet another vent like area, the two looking around as mono helps the other get up “let’s be careful, I don’t know what lies ahead, so stick close to me, alright?” He asked of her, as the other nodded slightly, smiling a bit “okay,,,,” she says, the two moving forward, before mono froze and ducked himself and her behind a turned over locker, glancing up as they see a shadow of a person with a elongated neck, the two hid as they felt their heartbeat rising, before the odd shadow seemly moves away, the sounds of a door closing are heard with a little click as footsteps could be heard shortly after, the two staying there for a while as they both panted, before slowly looking up, and waiting around for any more signs of the creature or person, they kept on walking, this time a bit more quietly and slower, though mono would of loved to be out of here as soon as possible, they couldn't make much noise, so they'd had to do this the safe and quiet way, much to six's own dismay "I don't like it here...." she stated as mono nodded, guiding her with him "you and me both...." he says, passing by a bucket as the two moved onward "im sure we won't-"<br/><br/>mono yelps as six pushed herself and him to the ground, a bucket swinging by as the two stared widely "you okay,,,?" she asked him as mono breathed slightly, before giving her a thumbs up "y....yeah..." he says, the two getting up as they glanced over, seeing the body of a dead child, but something was... off about it, the heads were cracked, almost like the kids were as fragile as dolls were "what the heck is this..." she says, licking kicking the scraps away as mono crouched over the broken light, the two moving forward "I don't know but, I rather not find out..." he says, before the sounds of someone running away could be heard as both Mono and six froze slightly "is someone still here?!" she whispered slightly to the older boy, as mono shakes his head "besides the teacher I think no, I thought this place was all gone by now..."</p><p>he said, as they kept moving forward, yelping as they both dodged another trap, moving forward before mono turns around a corner, seeing a glimpse of someone running "Hey!" he called out, chasing after them "get back here! wait up!" he called out, as six rushed after him "mono wait I don't thINK-" the two nearly screamed as they jumped backwards, seeing a row of lockers falling down from above, just barely missing them by a inch, the two backing up further, before booking it back to the first door they see, mono glancing over and seeing a small gate on the right corner of his eyes closing, someone was messing with them "get back here! we're not monsters!" he called out, groaning before rushing forward, climbing through the gate as six followed suit "we just need help getting out of here! wait up kid!!" he called out, as the two hopped down, seeing no signs of the kid as they both looked around.<br/><br/>"where the heck did he go...?" He said, the two looking around as they kept walking, six stopping for a moment as she rubbed her stomach, frowning slightly as mono glanced back while walking “you okay?” He asked as she glanced up, nodding slightly “y...yeah... just hungry..” she says, oh with mono blinks “.... hm... I’ll see if the cafeteria has-“ mono screams as a locker was slammed down onto him, keeping him locked there as six yelps, scrambling backwards “mono?!” She cried out, before screaming as something was grabbing and pulling him away, mono trying desperately to break out before he crawls out of the locker, glancing up as he froze, seeing a pile of doll like children dragging six upwards, a ladder being pulled up as he failed to get there in time “no!” He backs up, his eyes behind his mask widening before glancing over, seeing a weapon on the ground, along with one of the dolls looking at the other room as mono stares, frowning as he clenched his fists “hang in there six, I’m coming.”</p><p>–––</p><p>Mono shivered slightly as he walked through the infested halls of those heartless children in the cafeteria and out the cafeteria too, while wearing one of the dolls’s own heads, having to fight against small swarms of them with a hammer, spool, and a pipe, he also saw what remains of the teacher, now a abomination, she was human in appearance and design, nearly looking like the same as she did before the pale city was created, but after pulling down a shelf to get a key, he saw that it was the same creature with the elongated neck, the eyes lifeless and her face stuck in a permanent grin or smile, mono was glad to be away from the huge amounts of children, he would of loved to bash their soulless brains in, but with a whole bunch of them in one room, and a lot more in the cafe, he had to hold in his survival instincts, he froze further upon having to deal with the teacher again, having to hide from her as she smacked one of the students, and once again having to evade her while in the library, she almost caught him several times, but he managed to evade her before now, here he was, once again evading her from a science like room after just barely avoiding the huge amounts of kids.<br/><br/>He also had to do a puzzle to get to the cafe first, he saw a map of the world it was in, mostly drawn in a huge eye, he tore the map out to not see it, and better complete the puzzle after the drawing behind the map, it took a bit but he had managed to do it, shivering slightly as he kept walking forward, looking around before he stares at the remains of one of the kids, a glitchy like remnant of the one that was taken, he saw these glitchy children before, having found a few of them in his travels, he stares at the poor thing, frowning slightly before he gently hugged it, the remnant flickering away as it seemly gets absorbed into him, he didn't know why that happened, but he was sure it was nothing to be worried about, he did felt his powers increase bit by bit though with the more glitchy remnants that he collected, he had no clue but didn't want to know any further.<br/><br/>He couldn't save them when they were alive, the least he could do is free them from this world. He also found another one too near the staircase, by a noose. Mono frowns at the sight, putting his hands in his pockets as he sighs slightly, people would do anything to get away form this world, most of them succumb to the TV, or the maw, but he knew that those weren't safe, it was death. people get lost forever in the maw, and people become husks of their former selves in the pale city, like those remnants, he found another one in the cafe by the lunch-lady's dead corpse, perhaps one of the kids or students much of killed her, or was it the teacher itself? he frowns before walking away after 'absorbing' the remnant, getting a odd feeling in his soul as he hears a faint ringing noise as he walked through the horde of the dolls, there was only one safe place that he had to go too, the safe heaven. And he was going to make sure he arrived there with six, so that they could live a normal life... well, as normal as a life can get now.<br/><br/>Speaking of six, it was tough trying to finally get to her, Mono had to fight through small hordes of the dolls, having to watch every corner in his sight, one of them tried getting him from behind, but he smashed it open like cardboard, he could hear small hordes of them rustling about, quickly sprinting his way before arriving in a bathroom like area, he glanced up and froze at seeing six hanging upside down by the foot, seemly woozy and dizzy, he glanced over and glared at two of the bullies giggling like crazy as he grips on his hammer, growling almost as a odd static like glow came out of his eyes, slowly dragging the hammer towards the two, before he says a few words "hey <strong>boneheads!!</strong> <em><strong>It's nO sChOoL fOr Y0U!!</strong></em>"<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>before the two bullies could react, their heads came breaking apart when mono swung the hammer and sent the two bullies flying, both of them crashing into a wall and shattering upon impact, mono growled slightly, a odd buzzing noise emitting from his body like a speaker was going off, before the odd noise and glow faded from him, the other calming down slightly, before he could even register what he did, he just remembered about six, quickly rushing over and destroying the trap holding six, yelping as he watched her fall down, quickly going to her side as he drops the hammer, kicking the rope away as he united it from her foot, the young girl grumbling softly in her dazed state, her head must of been spinning after what those things did to her...</p><p>”heyy!” He called out slightly, as six groans softly, twitching a bit before waking up, looking around and yelping as she almost scrambled back, before her expression softened slightly at seeing mono, the other held out his hand “you okay?” He asks, with six nodding slightly as he helped her up, before she staggers slightly, with mono helping her stay balanced “your okay..... your okay..” he says, as she sniffled, before hugging him, the other perking up, before he softened slightly, returning the hug as he patted her back, the young girl sniffling slightly "c....can we get out of here now,,,?" she asks him, the other nodding behind his mask "sure thing...." he says, smiling softly as he helped her walk slightly, as she staggers a bit, before eventually getting back to walking normally again.<br/><br/>they had to get through another lower level of the school before being able to proceed forward, having to make a piano fall all the way down, and with using the said piano to distract one of the dolls, the two kids walked forward, before mono stops six, crouching as they see one of the bullies drawing on the floor, he recognized it as the one that took six, frowning slightly as he glances over, seeing a hammer as he starts walking to it, unaware of six slowly going over without anything to defend herself with, by the time he got the hammer and turned around, he froze upon seeing six pouncing onto the doll, and bashing it's head against the floor several times before it cracked apart, mono staring in shock as he held the hammer slightly, with six slowly turning around as he could see one of her eyes, a bright purple with a odd silt on it, she slowly stood up, glancing over as she almost admired what she did, before glancing over to mono as the other blinked slightly, dropping the hammer<br/><br/>"y.....y...you okay....?" he asks, as the other stares, before the silt dilated back to a normal sized pupil, the other blinking as she nods, giving him a thumbs up "y...yeah... sorry for that” she says, glancing down as mono rubs the back of his head “it’s fine... just don’t... do it again then? Not like that’s gonna work on the rest of them...” he says, the other nodding slightly as she then tilts her head when he held out his hand, or rather, his pinkie as she blinks, looking up “promise. A pinkie promise.” He says, the other blinking as she tilts her head “,,,p,,,promise,,,?” She asks as mono blinks, before he huffs a bit, thinking “a... promise is something you can’t break, a pinkie promise is a special promise, your never meant to break it..” he says, with six blinking “then,,,, could you promise me something also?” She asks, as the other nodded “sure... what is it?”</p><p>–––</p><p>“rUN RUN RUN!!!” Mono screamed out as he and six ran from the teacher, who was trying to bite at them whole as she kept stretching her neck longer and longer, far more longer than any human possible, mono and six screaming as they ran, jumping from hole vent to the next, the teacher’s head pounding out of the hole to keep on going after them as mono forced open a small closing, slamming it shut behind them to give them more time, running more as they started climbing “mono! Look! A way out!!” She called out, as they started running more quicker “Keep going! Keep going we’re almost—“</p><p>the two Yelp as they fell out of the vent, sliding down the roof and falling to a dumpster, the teacher’s abnormal neck sprouted out of the vent, looking around for the two as it growled slightly, before it rolled back inside, growling slightly in anger. Mono groans as he and six gets out of the dumpster, both of them panting as mono rubs his forehead “god.... I.... that... was... something I- OW!” He winches, clutching a hand underneath his mask, hissing slightly as six’s eyes widened “are you okay?!” She yelled, the other giving a thumbs up “y-yeah yeah I’m-“ he cursed slightly as he held it again, feeling it sting “argh! F-fU-“ he coughs slightly, before eventually the pain subsided.</p><p>”your... hurt... did that happen from bullies?” She asks, as mono shakes his head “no... I.. i need to redress it.... we need to get to the hospital I... we can’t go anywhere until we’re all patched up... plus we gotta go that way anyway to get out of here and-“ he freezes as they both look up, rain falling down “...and before it starts raining..... joy.” He says, sighing as six trembles slightly, the other blinking and frowning “....come on.” He says, gently taking her hand “let’s get going.” He says, the other whining a bit “what about you...? You need rest!” She says, the other giving six a tired smile behind his mask “I’ll be okay. It’s you I’m worried about... let’s just focus on getting somewhere away from the rain...” he says, the other frowning “then you’ll rest?” She stated as mono smirked a bit, giving her a thumbs up “yeah.. yeah, I promise.” He says, the two starting to walk off, unaware of a small figure watching them from afar...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on their journey to the safe heaven, and while bonding along the way, six and mono makes a detour to the hospital, while looking for medical supplies to fix his face up and to further go to the tower to destroy the broadcast, they see what became of the doctor and his patients....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters in one day? is it just me trying to get this whole thing over with so we can start with the others? maybe- is it because i just wanna show how much mono and six's bond is gonna affect this and the main au's story? maybe that too, is it because i just wanna show six being a overprotective friend to mono? 100%</p><p>also i was upset at the fact that the game robbed us of having a hug option and a pinkie promise option SOOO yeah i added that in the previous chapter- anywho im surprised you all are liking this once again, i hope uhhhh you all like imp's story as much as you did mono's own story! also im sorry if like- im skimming a bit too much im basically trying to like- </p><p>summarize everything as i can without having to show too much of how the au's main story will play out and because my mind is like "wait is it getting too long?" so i just,,, like try to keep it shorter the longer it gets, while still trying to keep it interesting and detailed,,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer?” Six asked mono as the two walked, the rain was getting heavier slightly as they walked through the streets, they’ve been walking for hours on end in the city “I don’t know...” he admitted, looking around as he sighs a bit, the two of them were shivering slightly as they kept on walking, doing another puzzle after puzzle, going to another building like area and seeing the same situation with the diner, it was a barbershop this time, the whole place was empty, save for the barber, who most people feared, but was now impaled on it’s own scissors, mono and six stared and got a wary sense of dread when mono noticed the barber’s face, it was like the lost souls’s faces, hollowed out and blackened eyes and mouths, with black dust coming out of it's shoulders, and it's leg all mangled up, along with it's arm also broken, with bones and such sticking out of the dead barber</p><p>”ew,,,,,, that’s gross,,,” she stated, mono nodding slightly as they go past the barber’s body, this would of been a nice place to make camp, had it not been for the fact that the doors and windows were opened, and that the ceiling had small holes and such in it. They kept walking and moving, eventually making it out of the building as they went to a different area, seeing a row of boxes and such, before mono caught something in his eyes, a worn out yellow raincoat, the other going to it “hey! Six! Over here! look what i found!"</p><p>He says, smiling slightly underneath his mask as the other came over. Looking over as she stares in surprise at the coat, smiling brightly at it as she came over, picking up the coat and slightly putted it on, mono tilted his head, feeling a odd shadow flicker on and off as she puts the coat on, putting the hood over her head “sorry I took so long Nora...” she says, smiling softly as mono blinks, tilting his head “who’s Nora?” he asks, leaning back a bit "is she someone special??" he asks, tilting his head slightly as he was curious.</p><p>Six perks up, glancing over to the other as she pauses, almost hesitant, before smiling “she’s a friend. Helped me escape the nest when my sister left me there to fix things at the maw....” she says, as mono blinks, perking up as he realized something, before shaking his head “....your sister wouldn’t happened to be the geisha wouldn’t she?” He asks, as six nodded “yeah.. but when she’s not working under that guise, her name’s Veronica..." she paused slightly, looking up for a moment before staring back at him "most people think we aRenT related since she’s way too old to be my sister, and I’m too young to be her daughter, but that’s what adoption does." she says, as mono blinks "your adopted?" he asks as she nodded "yeah.... We were born with the same genetics, just... uhm... not from the same parents... my actual parents... well...” she frowns, rubbing her arm as mono frowns slightly “hey, it’s alright... I’m sure they diDinT mean to—“ he froze when she replied this to him “they’re dead.”</p><p>–––</p><p>he froze as they stopped walking, mono leaning back onto the wall as he stares at her “oh.... I’m.... im sorry....” he says, as six frowns a bit “what about you... what about your family..?” She asks, as mono hums, frowning a bit “my real dad’s missing, never really saw much of him, a real mysterious fellow... my other dad was the one my mom married, people called him thinny or the thin man due to how thin and tall he looked, unlike my actual dad who I looked nothing like, me and my adopted one shared a lot of similarities... it was... odd... he almost sounded exactly like me but, older...” he stated, glancing up at the stars "he was also strange.... almost knowing what i was doing every day... he was weird quiet too with work... but he and the ferryman knew eachother real well.... i would be babysat by him most days when my mom and dad weren't around...."</p><p>he pauses slightly, before frowning more as he stares at her, rubbing his eyes a bit “but he’s gone too... the same with my mom.” He says, frowning as he crosses his arms as six frowns slightly "did.... did bad people get them too...?" she asks, as the other nods "yeah.... really bad things got them...." he says, frowning slightly as he looks at her again, six thought she saw a hint of his actual eyes through those black sockets of his mask, a single tear dripping out of it “everyone who I’m with seems to either die. Or leave me....” he stated, with six frowning slightly as she went over, the two of them sitting down “I’m sorry for your loss...” she says, with mono huffing “it’s fine... how did yours die?” He asks, as she frowns, looking around as she grips onto her stomach “.....bad men...” she says, looking at him “bad men... hurted papa and mama...” she stated, frowning "bad men... did something.... awful to... me.... made me... different... in how i eat...." she says, glancing to the corner of her eye "i... could see things.... due to what they did.... saw... me but... dark... and cold... and empty.... saw mama... and papa but,,,, they were gone.... skeleton.... no meat.... or skin... just bone.... and eventually dust...."</p><p>she says, as she wipes her eyes slightly “Veronica saved me from them... took me under her wing... but..” she sniffled slightly, resting her head on his shoulders “the music box was all I had left of my mom... and now it’s gone... she’s gone...” she says, sniffling more as mono frowns, wrapping a arm around her shoulder “when this is all over. I’ll get your music box back for you” he says, as six perks up?, glancing over with a shocked look “really? You mean it?!” She says, her smile almost beaming as mono saw her teeth being quite sharp “yeah... sure I mean it, that’s what friends do, they help eachother out.” He says, smiling before yelping as six hugged him “thank you mono!”</p><p>the other smiled, hugging her back “dont mention it, I don’t wanna see ya get all mopey and sad over something that you have, I know how important family heirlooms are, I’ve been trying to find my dad’s fedora, the other thing both my real and adopted dad have... along with his gun... but mainly his hat...” he says, smiling as he glanced up “the rain’s getting harder... we should keep moving... Ya ready to go?” He asks, as six nodded “yeah... are you?” She asks, with the other smiling “yeah. I’m ready, let’s get going.”<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>They kept walking for a while, the rain was still having them be a bit cold, after going through a tailor shop, and grabbing some gloves for both himself and six to stay a bit more warmer, they finally found their next stop, a huge building with a red plus sign on it, that has long since faded away, with only a few hints of red left, they smiled in relief, before making their way into the hospital, climbing into the window as they shivered slightly, six closing it tight as she huffs, with mono glancing over "....let's hope it doesn't lock itself..." he says, as six shrugs "well we gotta get out of here through the back entrance anyway.... plus we gotta find you a bed and some first aid to fix... whatever it is that's making you feel hurt like that."<br/><br/>she stated, with the other nodding "okay okay, let's look for it then." he says, as the two started to explore the hospital now, checking any cabinets and such for anything needed to close up a reopened wound, and to make the pain tolerable, the two glanced over to a closed gate, seeing what looked like a person in a wheelchair almost, not even moving, almost lifeless, the two walking further away before mono spots a door "maybe they'll lead us to the living quarters!" he says, trying to push it open "uuurgh.... uhm.. six can you help me?" he asks, with the other nodding "sure thing..." she says, the two pushing with all their might when the door gave away "yea! woo-AAAAA-" mono almost fell down to the abyss, before six caught him by the collar, pulled him back up as the two stared eye-wide "...t...that... was very... very close...." he says as six pats him on the shoulder "don't... do that again..." she says as the other huffs "like you can do any better?" he asks as she smirks "watch me then."<br/><br/>he blinks, confused by that "wait wha-" he tries to say, before perking up as Six suddenly ran ahead of him, jumping onto the bed, and climbing onto the bed-frame "come on mono! first one there gets a rotten egg!" she says, sticking her tongue out as she started climbing up as the other steamed almost "hey! no fair your faster than me!" he called out, before following shortly after, six already climbing up the rope, as they kept climbing upwards, six still ahead of him as they jump from bed to bed before finally climbing onto a opened elevator door, leading to the rest of the halls as mono panted, with six giggling slightly "i win!" she says, as the other panted, staggering "n-no,,, f,,,fair,,,, you-" he yelps as he almost falls, before the other slightly picked him back up "woah there!" she says, as mono rubs his forehead, tempted to take his mask off, but decided against it "l...let's just keep going..." he says, winching as he walks forward, with six frowning a bit, before shrugging it off and following suit, not before she noticed him grabbing a fuse though.<br/><br/>the opened door closed up, and they glance over, seeing a empty slot "hm..... great.... more puzzles...." he says, the two walking around as they kept looking for anything to help with mono's reopened scars as they put the fuse in, the doors opening as six looks down, blinking "uhm... i don't think that's a puzzle mono..." she says, as the other glanced over, seeing a huge elevator "...oh... maybe luck is finally going our way then" he says, jumping down before feeling the elevator rumble slightly, freezing ".....shit." he said, before yelping as six hopped down "what? it can hold the two of us ri-" she yelps as the elevator started to shake once more, getting lowered slightly "NOPE- NOPE FREAKING NOPE!" he shouted out, before they spotted a grate "there! come on!!" he says, the two rushing over and quickly prying the grate open, and climbing into the vent, right as the entire elevator fell down, mono shaking as he and her kept moving, the other winching as he started to feel a odd headache, probably his scars again...<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>it was not his scars again. after climbing through the vent, and picking up a trusty flashlight, the headache got worst, all drawn around the walls and such were eyes, the two moving ahead as the headache did subsided slightly, passing by a vending machine as later on, the headache came back, the same one that mono felt when near a tv, yelping as he clutched his head "u-urgh.. n....not... n...now..." he says quietly, slowly stumbling through as the same thing happened again, he'd tuned into what was conjuring up the transmission, and seemly appear in it, the same hallway, and he kept running and running, seemly getting closer each time, seeing the door more closely now.<br/><br/>and as always, six would pull him back out, but this time it was more severe, his scars getting worst as he snarled almost, clutching his entire side of the face as six seemly took care of him for a moment, as of now he was sitting in what seemed like a children's room, with toys and everything, he had tried to help her locate a key but, she sternly told him to rest, he glanced around the drawings in the room, seemly freezing upon seeing one that matched a tall man with a hat, colored and shaded in all black, with eyes around it, he shivered slightly, before he perks up, hearing six calling out "Mono! mono! i found a key! and! and!" she came back, holding a first-aid kit "ta-da!" she says, smiling brightly as mono perks up "g...great...! i can handle the rest if-" she shakes her head "oh no. not this time. you need rest" she says as mono blinked rapidly "b-but- six- i-im f-fine- i can take this off myself and d-do-" he freezes as he sees her eye showing "<strong>what did i say?.</strong>"<br/><br/>The other soon grew pale, before gulping "s...sure... g...go a...ahead j...just..." he sighs slightly, frowning as he stares at her "just... please don't freak out..." he said, as six blinks slightly, tilting her head "why would i freak out?" she says, the other frowning "y...you'll see..." he says, before six huffs, going on over and taking his bag off, gently placing it onto the table as she glanced over and froze a bit at seeing mono's face "well.... how do i look...?" he asks, the other staring at his face, mono's left side of his face from his view was perfectly fine, save for a few minor scratches and bruises, while on his right side, it was completely burnt, nearly a crimson red like color, of course due to the whole wound getting reopened...and probably because he went through an tv while still bleeding, his eyes were, normal enough at least, one of them were a greenish like color, while the other was a red like color, oddly enough a small hint of grey could be seen from the pure white of the eyes themselves, he had blackish freckles around his entire body, and his right ear was slightly torn off a bit, the same with the other ear too, like they were bitten off almost, she could also see the bandage on his neck, and rolling up his sleeves, she saw more bandages around his arms and such, staring in shock as she looks over, shaking <br/><br/>"m...mono... i...." she frowns slightly, rubbing her eyes a bit as mono looks away "yeah... yeah laugh away... i look like a freak don't i..." he says, as six blinks, freezing up slightly "w...what.. no! you don't look like a freak to me! just... wHY are there so many bandages around you?! and your... your face why.. h..how did you s..survive...?" she asked,  as he rubs his own forehead, frowning slightly as he winches at her using the first aid "...pure luck i guess.... when i wear that bag the world doesn't know i exist... but these scars... i... got them a long time ago..." he says, as six frowns slightly "people don't like my eyes..." mono stated, glancing away "red eyes are apparently very rare.. but a common and a rare eye color...? yeah... that'll be the one to do ya in as the local outcast..." he says, huffing quietly as he looks at her "can you see out of your hair or, did you lose your eye?" he asks, as six blinks, huffing quietly before moving a few locks of her hair, showing him her other eye, it was like mono's own eye, though a bit of a orange red like color rather than a full on orange "ah... so you do have a face" he says, joking slightly as the other huffs, gently punching his shoulder "oh shut up and be still, im almost done anyway..." she says as mono chuckles softly "okay nurse" he says joking as the other rolls her eyes slightly, smiling a bit as she kept fixing him up, or at the very least, redress and close up his scar "plus... when this is all over im sure no one is gonna complain about what you look like.. i mean... have you SEEN what most of the people look like now...?" she joked, as mono laughs a bit "yeah... your right about that."<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Mono, officially hated hospitals now, a while after he was all rested up and they kept going, while six was off playing with fingers, he had the worst of it, having to run and attack literal moving hands, and then shortly after that, trying to not get caught by literal moving mannequins that can only move in the dark, all to get a couple of fuses, the other worst part was getting out of there, a whole bunch of their arms and such tried to get him, he had to take a breather the moment he came back, but the worst wasnt over yet. They had to hold back even more of those moving hands while six had to pry the boards off of a door open, having to make sure the hands were no longer moving was making him real exhausted, when they had finally come into another room where they saw a row of odd skin like masks, mono flopped down, breathing heavily slightly as he held up a hand for six, signaling her to just give him a few minutes, all of this running, hiding and fighting was putting a real strain on him, along with finding as the glitchy children, even though it did'int help much in making him less tired, it did work with increasing his powers bit by bit, hopefully he wouldn't have to have another headache episode with the TV, but back to why he now hates hospitals<br/><br/>Even after all of that, when they were finally moving again, the thing that made him really hate hospitals for the rest of his life, was that damned doctor, if the elevator part wasnt the one that made him hate everything here, it was that hulking beast that called itself the doctor, crawling around on the ceiling, 'treating' patients, if he could even call it that, he and six had to hide from the thing a mutitude of times, and tried a bunch of things to distract it, turning off a life support machine for a patient, distracting it with a lot of noise, and with a lot of running, they both having to cover their noses when the ash and dust coming off of the doctor's back made them sneeze, but managing to hold it in as they were once again hiding as the doctor crawled around the ceiling, checking each bed in a pattern like manner, seemly looking for the two as they held their breath, the beast crawling away as they looked around "he's gone.... we have a mad dash to do when we open that door.... are you ready,,,?" mono asked six, as the other nodded "yeah... let's get out of here..." <br/><br/>She said, with mono quickly grabbing the fuse as they both nodded in agreement, while the doctor was once again working on the patient, the two rushed over to put the fuse in, the doors opening as the doctor makes a loud roar, mono and six running as the doctor gave chase, due to mono still recovering he was slightly lagging behind as six was a lot more faster, mono almost slowing down, before going off into a sprint when the doctor knocked down a shelf to smash both him and six. they kept running more and more, as the doctor started trying to get them on the beds, slightly slowing down a lot as the two kept running, six spotting a furnace up ahead, getting a idea "mono! get into the furnace!!" she yells out as the other stares in shock "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he shouted as the other grunts "just trust me!!!" she shouted, as mono grunts "i hope you know what your doing!!!!" he says, before rushing into the furnace, grumbling slightly as he felt that odd noise inside of him again, getting louder as his own eyes started glowing brightly, feeling a lot faster than normal.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>As expected, the doctor did go in after him, he fell into the ash as the doctor tried to get to him, mono quickly getting out of the furnace as they both slammed the door shut, with the doctor groaning and kicking the door, trying to get it open "not today!!! the doctor's out!" mono shouted, before pulling the lever so hard that it nearly stayed stuck there as he fell off, the two hearing the doctor's loud painful shrieks, roaring loudly as it thrashed around in the furnace, as smoke and such came out of it, as six sat down, and reached her hands out to the fire, moving them left and right as she stayed warm, or tried to at least, mono flops down next to her, panting slightly as he takes off his bag, wiping off his forehead as the doctor kept trying to break out, eventually getting weaker with each movement, before finally ceasing function all together, the two kids hoping that he was dead... he wanted to keep moving but, they had a long day.. and night, a lot of running, walking, hiding, fighting and other stuff, kids were very energetic but not these two, even for six's case, she looked so malnourished it was a wonder to mono how she was even still able to get up, he'll have to see if they could find some food later... or tomorrow..<br/><br/>"jeeze... t...that was... s...something huh...?" he says, as the other nodded slightly, staring a bit as she rubs her eyes, with mono rubbing his eyes a bit "...tired...?" he asks, as the other nodded "yeah... it's still raining... and you need rest..." she says, as the other sighs a bit "yeah... i am pretty tired..... we'll rest for a while, but we go as soon as the rain stops... alright?" he states, with her smiling a bit "sure......" she says, rubbing her arm slightly as mono gets up, going over to the other room and picking up a rug, dragging it over to place it down near them as he rubs his eyes "it's... not a bed but... it's better than laying on the dirty floor right...?" he states, as six nodded in agreement "yeah.... i haven't slept in forever..." she says, with mono chuckling a bit "kinda hard to sleep in a world like this, where everything is out to get you" he says, as six chuckles softly, before rubbing her eyes a bit, pulling her hood down a bit.<br/><br/>she yawns slightly, resting her head on mono's shoulder, as the other rubs his eyes, trying to stay awake, rubbing his forehead as he looks around, his vision darkening before he too, fell asleep, the two of them snoring softly as they rested on the floor, as the only sounds being made, were the crackle of flames coming from the Furnace, mono did'int like to sleep that much, due to the dreams and nightmares he gets, but for once in his life, there were no nightmares today, they both slept peacefully as they were being watched once again by a unseen but small figure, seemly tilting their head slightly at the two sleeping humans</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Terror Of The Thin Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>while on their way to finish it all, mono makes a grave mistake while he and six traverse through a apartment, and now races against the clock to save his friend, using newfound powers and confronting his own inner demons, their battle shaking the very core of the pale city itself...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>,,,minus that,,, uh,,, yeah three chapters in a day,,,,, yeah my brain is like "let's get this over with now" CAUSE LIKE- UHHHH,,, yeah i really wanna start writing imp but like- i realize that i gotta like- create the others's personalities first before finally getting to imp and then starting up the au's main main story the one where that eventual happy ending comes along, for now though, we're still in canon territory in a way for these two so, hope you all brought your tissues for the next/last chapter :) also uh,,, might take a break after this chapter,,, like,,,, my brain is hurting,,, but at least i only have ONE more chapter to do tomorrow then eh,,,?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hhhnrrgh...." mono groans slightly as he rubs his forehead, yawning softly as he looks over, seeing six fast asleep as the other smiled a bit, before getting up slightly, rubbing his head as he gently took his coat from her, he was letting her use it as a blanket as he places it back on, along with grabbing his paper bag, and placing it back on his head, glancing on over as six stirred slightly, still asleep as mono hums a bit "...maybe i'll check around for anything we missed before going..." he says quietly, carefully walking back, it was a lot quieter now that the doctor wasn't around to bother them anymore, he stares at the patients in the beds, all lifeless and such, he half expected some of them to jolt up to grab him, but they did'int. He was glad for that anyway, looking around as he glances to the key that the ferryman gave him a long time ago, it was still fairly clean and fresh despite everything that happened, he frowns slightly, maybe he should try to find where the ferryman's store is... it's been a long time, plus maybe there's something in there that could help them out with how to get to the safe heaven.<br/><br/>He huffs softly, leaning back a bit as he thinks "hm.... maybe it won't be too bad..." he says to himself, frowning a bit as he looks around slightly before sighing a bit "....hm.... better see if six is awake..." he says quietly to himself, walking forward back to where he left her "hey six... you awake y....yet...?" he blinks slightly as six turns around, covered in dust from top to bottom, burping a bit as the other blinks "....what the heck happened to you?" he asks, as six blinks, looking left to right before shrugging "......it coughed on me." she says, as the other blinks slightly, before nodding a bit "....okay then....." he says quietly, before huffing a bit "...let's just... keep going... alright...?" he asks, with the other giving a nod as they go to the elevator, mono making sure that the dust was off of six as the elevator goes up, the two making their way out of this hospital once and for all, finally glad to be back outside.<br/><br/>of course it was still raining, though thankfully not as hard as it was before, the two stepping down as they began exploring once more, looking around as they kept walking, faintly hearing odd thuds and such as they glanced over, seeing odd shadows falling down from the sky, the two kept walking, as mono yelps as one loud thud echoed slightly, the two looking over to see a dead body by a pile of trash, near a now broken tv as the other gulps slightly, as he and six backed up "...maybe we should... go into this house for now...?" six asks, with the other nodding slightly as they make it into the house, stopping as they hear some odd music playing "....is someone watching TV" mono says quietly to himself, both of them looking at one another, before they followed the sound, walking up a bunch of stairs before going another way, and instantly jumping back when the two froze upon seeing an viewer fall through the ceiling, the odd humanoid twitching heavily before chittering and rushing back, the two hearing the sounds of something colliding with a tv as they blinked ".....someone's happy to get blue screen." six plainly stated, as mono snorted slightly, trying hold in a chuckle before huffing "good one." he says as the other giggled "yeah."<br/><br/>the two kept following the noise, and saw the dead viewer by the TV, six blinking as she went over to it, and kicked it lightly "six?" she did'int response, kicking it again as mono blinks "six, it's dead." he says, as the other shrugs "you don't know that.." she says as mono glanced to smoke coming out of the tv "...it... fried itself though.... and it's not even reacting... so yeah... it's dead.." he says, as the other blinks "....oops." he huffs lightly, before the two kept walking once more, climbing up ladders and roofs, and wading through more of those viewers, mono making sure not to let themselves be known, even though 100% that like the TV's were distracting them at the very least, moving forward as he rubs his forehead, feeling a odd sense of dread in his mind, almost like he did this before almost... but that couldn't be right... probably just a sense of deja vu again, he was getting a lot of those lately, with the hunter's shack, the school and the hospital and now here, it was like he did all of this before almost, he shrugged it off, huffing quietly as they kept moving.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>the two stared at the large building towering over every other building in the pale city, the signal tower, six stares at it in shock, blinking slightly as she glanced over to mono, seeing him call out to her "oi! come on, we don't got all day" he says, turning around and walking further and further as the other blinks, before following after him, balancing herself as she walks on the beam landings, humming softly as they kept walking, helping eachother along the way as they climbed, helped pulled eachother up, walked, talked and such, as they climbed a ladder and went into another room, they both looked around, oddly feeling the ceiling and floor to be a little off "...this whole city's falling apart.... im gonna be glad to finally be out of here..." he says to six, with the other nodding slightly "yeah... you and me both-"<br/><br/>the two froze upon hearing a few cracks, looking around before they both wobbled "....uh-oh...." six says, with mono staggering up "c-come on! the floor's giving away!" he says, before yelping as a part of the ceiling came down "AND THE CEILING TOO!" six shouted out, with the two quickly rushing to the door, trying to push it open as the room and walls started breaking, almost like something was making it fall apart, mono glanced back for a second and his eyes shrunk upon seeing a black shadowy like aura, that was enough to get him to bash the door down, grabbing six's hand as the two started running "don't stop! don't-" they both scream out as the entire floor gave away, with both mono and six falling deep down into the ground as something watched them from above, with a seemly satisfied look as it grumbled, the large shadow like being turning around and lumbering off shortly after, unaware that someone else was following it...<br/><br/>mono awoke hours later, gasping for air as he gets up, panting slightly as he looks around, glancing to his flashlight and seeing that it broke "...oh joy... god.... wait... SIX?!" he called out, getting up as he looks around "six?! where are you!" he called out, glancing over and froze slightly, seeing her stuck in a huge amount of rubble, dazed and stunned as mono rushed over "hang on six! im coming!!" he shouted, as the other looked up and held out her arm, mono trying to pry her out before it worked, the two jumping back and falling down, both of them quiet and panting slightly as they stared at eachother with wide eyes, before she tries getting up, nearly falling down as she rubs her forehead, with mono helping her up as he and her had to keep eachother balanced to keep walking, eventually making their way out of the rubble and such as they were in a apartment like complex, blinking as they look around, both of them were slightly limping but, they were still doing okay... for now anyway.<br/><br/>"W...where do we go first... to get out of here i mean,,," six asked, as she and mono looked around, mono staring as he goes into a bedroom, looking around as he blinks, almost frowning slightly as he looks up to the drawing of the same man in black, this time there weren't any eyes as six blinks, tilting her head "mono....?" she places a hand on his shoulder "are you okay...?" she asks as  the other glanced up at the drawing "...t...this.... this is my room...." he says quietly, stepping back as the other blinked "this is my house..... i....." he frowns, looking down as he puts his hands in his pockets "this is where i used to live before... before this whole city became a nightmare..." he said, frowning slightly as six ushered him away "come on then... let's get out of here if you want..." she says, as mono nodded "yeah... the sooner we get out of here... the better..." he says, before he twitches, feeling a odd urge in his head, this time much more stronger than before as he walks off, with six blinking and tilting her head a bit "mono???" she asked, going after him "where are you going?" she says, before the familiar tuning of a odd tv was heard, as she suddenly clutched her head, winching slightly in pain.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Mono kept following the noise, as his head started hurting, another one of those odd tv's turned on, attracting him to it as he limped, placing a hand onto the image as he started tuning the transmission, twitching slightly as it was getting harder to conjure it up, almost like he himself was trying to break out of it, but his head kept hurting more the more he failed to tune in to the right frequency, eventually giving in as he was once again back into the same hallway as before, he started running like before, running and running before finally getting a closer look at the door, staring as odd voices kept calling out to him "<strong>OOOOpPPen....D...DOOOOOR.... F...fFFFrrrrEEEEeee...uuuSSSS....fRRRReeeeeeEEEEE...UUUUssss..ALLL......M....mO.....No.....</strong>" the voices called out to him, his head hurting more as he twitched, slightly grabbing the doorknob, and felt it open up slightly, dropping down as he rubs his eyes, finally getting to see what it was that kept hurting his head, and he froze upon what he saw, a tall shadow, with a very familiar hat on it's head as the large shadow slowly stood up, right as mono was yanked back from the TV<br/><br/>mono and six fell to the floor, the other not moving as six glanced over, gently reaching a hand out "m...mono...?" she yelps as he suddenly woke up, turning around before they both looked onwards to the tv, both of them slowly started to crawl away, faster when a pair of hands pressed themselves against the tv's screen, mono tried to reach out to it as six kept crawling away, before they both yelp as long arms pulled themselves out of the tv, mono and six wasting no time in running away as mono caught only a small glimpse of the creature, a tall humanoid like figure, dressing in a worn out dusty suit, sporting a fendora, and all static in appearance, the entire face and such blank, odd eyes forming around the other, with a main one forming right at the chest, all of the eyes being different colors as the tall thin like man slowly started walking with a very blank and cold expression, as mono froze upon seeing the fedora "...it's.... it's you...." he says quietly, before six went back to yank him back "come on!!!" she shouted, the two quickly running further as the thin man was giving chase.<br/><br/>The two ran back to his bed room, with six hiding underneath the small table, and with mono hiding in the bed as the being kept walking, with six yelping as she scurried off, trying to get to the bed as the thin man appeared through the doorway, as it reached out with it's hand, odd particles oozing out of six as she and mono tried to grab eachother's hands, all the time he could see the thin man was not staring at six, but at him, focused entirely onto him, almost like it was trying to grab him, and not six, his grip loosen as he yelps, backing up as six screamed, being grasped into the thin man's hand, before the two seemly vanished, mono staring in shock at all that was left, was a odd glitch like remnant of six, the odd glitch slowly sitting up, flickering on and off, staring straight at mono, before the glitch slowly faded away, with mono staring in shock "...n....no.... SIX!" he scrambled out, looking around "six?! where are you!!" he called out, looking around, panting slightly before his eyes flickered behind his mask, his body glowing and such as he growled "t...that... that damn...t...t...thing..." he backs up, clutching his chest, feeling the odd noises and such again, growling "that thing aint my dad.... not anymore.... not..." a odd red like hue emitted out of his bag's sockets, rushing back to where the thin man originally appeared, glaring at the TV "hang in there pal... im coming." he said, before rushing into the tv as he seemly went through it, vanishing almost.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>This new power of his was getting better, he teleported through the tv with ease, yelping as he crashed out of it, falling all the way down to a bed, and making his way throughout this building, going through TV after TV, picking up a remote along the way as he kept moving forward, doing puzzles by himself, attempting to evade the viewers and trying to get six, he had to distract some of the viewers at one point to try to keep going, and it worked, those things are harmless unless there isnt a tv in front of them, or if he's in their line of sight... or what remains of their sight really, he also got a nice postman hat too along the way, huffing quietly, having no time to do anything fun, his friend was in danger, trying to rush through it all to get to her, frowning slightly "stupid stupid stupid STUPID!!!" he yelled out to himself, grumbling as he kept running "GODDAMN IT.... WHY DID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THOSE DAMN TV'S..." he says, his voice getting a bit distorted as he grunts, clutching head before he shakes it, frowning and moving forward once more, blankly watching one of the viewers falling off the edge as it tried to run for a tv, frowning more as he grunted, before going through the TV once again, and then moving forward.<br/><br/>he slowly walked by as he glanced over, seeing a row of viewers blindly falling off the edge while staring at the tower one by one as they all fell down, the one time he was almost scared again was when one of them came at him as he was walking, he had to lure it over and fry it with the electricity, backing up as he rushed out of the room, moving more and more forward, he had to do the same to another one too, at one point after passing through and evading a huge horde of the viewers, he found six, or well the glitchly shadow of her anyway, and actually attempted to pull her out of the tv, almost succeeding in getting her, before he gets pushed back as the thin man's hand appears, grabbing her and pulling her back into the TV as he screamed out "<strong>NO!!!</strong>" he rushed over, trying to get into the tv, glitching as he growled "NO NO NO!! DAMN IT!" he grunted, kicking the TV lightly, panting a bit he glanced over and saw the odd shadow seemly flickering away, or moving almost, frowning as he huffed, following after the shadow, glitching slightly still, before he freezes at the odd sounds of glitching, before glancing over and freezing, the thin man was coming out.<br/><br/>with no time to waste he starts running, running further and further as he starts cilmbing and such, at one point having to try to go under as he hears the other above, hiding as the thin man stuck his head down, looking around, static oozing from his entire body, mono glanced over and noticed that one of the arms of the thin man was torn, and eroded, with the main eye on his chest seemly closed, or wounded? he did'int know, nor cared as when he was gone, the other kept running and running, at one point he saw the other was teleporting to get to him closer, he pulled out a board, and slid down the roof, making his way into a few train cars, running as fast as he can into another, before hearing the door opening, he did'int need to know who it was to start running once more as he felt the odd noises again, running more and more as he panted, eventually losing him after he set loose the train cars, as he and the thin man stared at one another.<br/><br/>he got a closer look at his appearance, seeing that it was more than just the arm and chest that were damaged, nearly half the eyes were closed, his shoulder blade on the other arm was sweeping a odd smoke, his knee was cracked, almost forming the same smoke, and his leg, was made in a odd like limp, with a bunch of glitches and cracks in it, cuts in his ribcage, chest, and other various parts, and he could see the other's eyes, a pure white like static glow, with odd cracks acting as tears of blood coming down the eyes as a huge gash could be seen on the other's cheek, as the two kept staring, mono saw that the thin man almost had a sad look on his face, was there still a part of his adopted father that resided in him, but that face... and expression... it looked so familiar to him.. maybe- WHACK! the train came to a heavy stop in the subway, mono yelping as he fell to the ground hard, the metal fence scraping his side slightly as he coughs, glitching further as he clutched his side, panting slightly underneath his mask as he laid there for a few moments on the ground, twitching slightly before he forces himself up, panting as he started limping slightly, glancing up from time to time to stare at the shadow like six, almost guiding him as he almost fell a few times, before getting back up, and climbing up a ladder, getting out of the station as he staggers up, glancing up ahead, there it was....<br/><br/>the tower, he grunts weakly, slowly limping forward, every part of his body was aching and tired, begging him to just sit down and relax, but he couldn't, he'll relax when he and six get out of here.... he almost fell to his knees when he saw the thin man once again appearing in front of him, freezing as he barely had any energy left to run, panting slightly before he glitches, glaring and weakly taking off his mask, causing the other to tilt his head slightly as he tossed the paper bag away, glitching slightly as the thin man twitches slightly, slowly walking forward as mono growled softly, odd particles forming from and around him, his eyes going completely black for a second, before they glowed a familiar white to the thin man's own eyes, as he shoots his hands upwards, and released a heavy surge of energy.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>it attacked the thin man, the tall being letting out a unwordly shriek as the eyes on it were burning up, the thin man trying to come closer to mono, reaching a hand out before it shrieks further, being pushed back as they both slowly stood back up, as the thin man started coming closer, mono letting out a snarl as he released another surge of energy "<strong>sTAY AWAY!!!</strong>" he shouted out, as the thin man's body started getting more and more damaged, flickering rapidly as it was trying hard to reach other, but the hand was his weak point, every time the thin man got blasted away, the more of mono's powers increased, and the weaker the thin man got, glitching horribly as it tries getting up further, before it shrieks as mono slams his hands into the ground, the currents and such flowing to the thin man, with the lights's own electricity and such shooting out to the thin man as he sent out every wave of electricity as he could to damage and destroy the thin man.<br/><br/>it shrieks further in pain, getting up as it tries to fight back, using it's own powers before it gets pushed back once more, the buildings and such shaking as nearby viewers shriek as they fell, splattering into nothing but piles of flesh as they melted away by the water, birds flying away as their fight kept going, the lights flickering on and off as mono used his powers to shove away the thin man once more, growling "<strong>STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! IM GETTING MY FRIEND BACK! AND IM NOT LETTING YOU STOP ME! NOT ANYMORE!</strong>" he shouted, his voice a little different as he glitched further, pushing him back more and more as the thin man shrieks further, flickering and glitching in and out of existence as it tried to escape, before shrieking as a couple of it's fingers broke loose, pieces of it's body falling apart as mono kept pushing him away, as a huge hole now appeared in the thin man's chest, seemly from whatever caused the main eye on the chest to close, to reopen again, as it sure did felt that attack a lot worst than the rest.<br/><br/>The Thin man roars loudly in pain, the eyes melting away into nothing but flesh and then dust, cracks and holes appearing in the tall humanoid's body as mono shouted out to it "<strong>GO AWAY!!! GO AWAY! IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!!!</strong>" he shouted, his powers getting stronger by the second, the legs and knees of the thin man started fading away, as the other snarled in pain, trying to get back up, glitching further and further, before falling down with a thud, fading away into nothing but pixels as Mono pants slightly, glitching as he steams further "<em>i...i did it... h...he's</em> <strong>gone....</strong>" he says, weakly smiling as he almost fell down, panting as the huge amounts of excess energy from the thin man started to curl and swept into him, his injuries somewhat healing as he slowly stood up, his powers seemly highly more stronger than the thin man's now "....." he was silent as he seemly with ease, focused his powers, the buildings and such moving as he almost teleported himself all the way from the subway station to the signal tower, the rest of the thin man's remains swept into him. He glitches slightly, flickering between himself and the thin ma, falling down to his knees as he panted slightly, his eyes flickering back to normal as he closed them, taking a moment to breathe and such, before he clenched his fists, glancing over as he lifts his head up, and the doors on the tower seemly opened on their own as he started lumbering inside "<strong>im here six.....</strong> <em>hold on a little while longer....</em> <span class="u"><strong>i'll find you.</strong></span>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Making it to the tower, Mono rushes through it all to find and save six, but in doing so he repeated something the thin man was trying to stop..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... you all know what’s coming... you’ve been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was.... off with this place, Mono could feel it, he hasn’t been here in this place for a very long time. Or rather, it was his first time being here, but it feels like he was here before, in another lifetime perhaps, hearing the sound of music as he perks up “six.... she’s here...! Hold on six! I’m coming!!” He calls out, before running out the door, and then Grumbling softly as he clutched his side, shaking his head “no... not now.... I’ll rest when six is safe..” he says quietly, as he looks around, his eyes widening slightly at how it looked, like space and time itself wasnt in affect at all, the other blinked, staring at the huge purple like hue that illuminated the entire inside of the building, he shook his head, his eyes glowing a bit as he keeps walking, still clutching his side as he walks, huffing softly as he keeps walking.</p><p>The stairs were long, and confusing, things were floating upwards, and forming various dead ends and lefts and turns, almost like a maze, if mono wasn’t so focused on finding six, then he would of went crazy upon getting lost several times in the tower, he looks around further as he keeps walking, trying to solve the odd maze, sometimes going the left way, other times going the right way, he would find various other rooms during his journey, none of them containing six though, he glitches slightly as he keeps walking. Growling softly as he stepped into one room that looked more or less like a office, and quickly destroyed it with his powers, the tower seemly rumbling as it was in pain almost.</p><p>Mono grunts, shaking his head as he keeps walking, trying to find where six is kept, going down hall after hall, feeling like a eternity has passed since he arrived in the tower, grumbling softly as he keeps looking around, usually destroying any room he saw that had a TV in it, or a office, or both. Not wanting to see any signs of the thin man anymore, plus he was going to destroy the tower anyway, he just wanted to get six out of here before he does so, calling out to her several times to have no response as he frowns, walking slower the more corridors and stairs he passed, where was she....? How was he gonna find her if he keeps getting lost in this place? Thinking of any patterns he can take that won’t cause him to go back to square one, he slowly thought up of something, seemly starting once more, but this time, going somewhere different that the tower did not expect most likely.</p><p>Following the sound of the music this time, he goes through each door carefully and slowly, following the music wherever it will lead him, sometimes making ramps and such to walk across as he slowly kept going higher and higher up to the tower, as he felt the tower itself trying everything it could to make him mess up, but he was clever, not letting the building trick him again as he kept going up more and more, before eventually seeing no more stairs to climb up after as he grins, finally reaching the top “I’m almost there six....” he says, going into the last door he sees, finding himself in a straight narrow hallway, hearing the music more clearly, slowly walking further and further, freezing up as he hears a odd breathing noise, was that a growl...? Curiously opening the door and going in, his eyes widened at what he saw.</p><p>–––</p><p>There standing just 10 feet away from him, and behind a slightly large music like box, was his friend six, but heavily different, she was larger, more twisted and disturbed, almost looking like a monster with a almost bird like anatomy, larger than any other monster he came across, the only other monster surpassing this.. monstrous six was the lurker, which stood at a whopping 30 feet tall, she was half as tall, perhaps around 20 or 16 feet depending. He slowly walks closer and closer, freezing slightly as the monstrous being slowly reaches a hand out, grasping onto the music box as she clutched it to herself, Mono staring in a sad manner, shaking slightly before calling out to six “Oi!,,,”</p><p>The large monster perks up, seemly surprised, before it’s expression softened from what he could tell, and slowly came over and away from the back of the wall, with mono seeing a large suitcase there, and a hammer in the suit, he glanced over and called her again “hey!” He says again, as the monster perks up again, mono seeing some form of tail wagging as she walks over again, gently placing the music box down in front of him, as she gives a few chitters, the long tail swaying slightly as her body was partly still normal... skin wise anyway, while some patches of her body and clothing were coated in black shadowy like patches, almost giving the illusion of spots and or stripes.</p><p>he could tell she was happy to see him, softly smiling as he gently goes over to her, reaching a hand out “hey....” he calls out softly, with six chittering softly as her hand gently moved forward, mono blinks, expecting her to hold it, before being gently swatted away, or rather pushed to the side, seemly watching his every move as mono blinks, frowning shortly after “six.... what did he do to you...” he called out, with six seemly tilting her head slightly as the other frowns, coming over again, before being gently pushed away again, almost like she did'int want him near the music box, the other frowning "it's okay six... it's just me.. i..." he looks around, there has to be something he can do to snap her out of it, glancing over to the suitcase, and seeing the hammer, and getting a idea "...I think I have a way to get you out of this state... but it might hurt... a lot..." he says, with six chirping and tilting her head as mono blinks, slowly holding out his hand "d...do you trust me...?" he asks, as the other seemly stared, before gently nudging his hand with her larger hand, as mono blinks, smiling brightly "your still in there... okay... you trust me... I really hope this doesn't backfire..."<br/><br/>he takes a deep breathe, and slowly goes back to grab the hammer, and slowly started dragging it with him as Six seemly watches, tilting her head slightly as she chirped, her claws tapping onto the floor as he grips on the hammer "...im really.. really sorry about this six... but... this is gonna be..” the other tilts her head, almost confused on what he was going to do, her tail swaying slightly “for your... own...." he lifted the hammer and swung it down "<strong>GOOD!!</strong>"</p><p>the hammer slammed into the music box, causing a brief explosion and a flash of light, as everything was engulfed in purple for a second, before mono blinks as he hears the sounds of six roaring, the other getting up as he seemed to be in a odd void, blinking in shock as he looks around, calling out for six as he keeps walking, shivering slightly before he yelps as he was brought back, glancing over and seeing the room was vastly different, freezing up as he sees the toys and such were all gone, replaced with masses of flesh, and six cowering in the corner, still a gigantic monster as she clutched the music box, before her entire posture seemed to change, the spots on her oozing as more appeared, letting out a roar as mono gulped "u,,,uhm,,,, no hard feelings???" he yelps as she slammed a hand down, mono quickly taking off into a sprint as six chased after him, roaring loudly "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!" he called out as he rushed down the corridor, with six rushing after with a loud shriek and roar, bashing the ceiling and walls as she tries to get at him.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>he hid slightly as the large monster looked around for him, growling and hissing slightly as she sniffed around, clicking and growling, the tail thrashing about before she jammed a door open, and walked out on all fours, with mono glancing over and waiting until the footsteps subsided, and he slowly followed suit, hearing the thuds of the footsteps as he keeps walking, seeing an axe and picking it up, shivering slightly as he frowns "...I really hope she won't be mad at me for this..." he says, sighing softly before he dragged it along with him, and started chopping the door down, getting through the hole as he sees her, clutching the music box as it keeps playing, shivering and trembling as she looks around, growling and clicking as mono backs up when he tries coming closer, yelping as she arched her back, almost warning him as she snarled "h-hey! I-it's okay! I-it's okay six! y....you know me....." he says, as the other growled, stomping her foot, steaming slightly as she growled, with mono backing up, clutching the axe, getting a idea on how to get to the music box, frowning further "im so sorry for this..."<br/><br/>he whispered softly, before he screamed out to her "<strong>HEY!!!</strong>" the scream echoed as Six roared, clutching where her ears were, and blindly attacked where the noise came from, only to hit nothing, growling in confusion as she looks around, before shrieking as she hears another "<strong>HEY!!!!</strong>" she turns around and blindly attacked that area too, once again to find only nothing, growling and chittering as it looks around, clicking and hissing slightly, before hearing the sounds of doors opening and shrieking once more when another "<strong>HEY!</strong>" is shouted out, six rushing and attacking that area too, growling as she looks around, growling more before she twitches, glancing over and shrieks as mono slams the axe down into the music box, everything getting engulfed in darkness and purple once again.<br/><br/>Mono awoke in a void like area like before only this time he did'int get brought back to where six is, looking around as he backs up, feeling cold and alone, before looking around for a way out, rushing back as he picks up the axe, and glanced over, seeing another door that was fairly damaged, quickly using his strength or well what he had left as he comes through the door once more, arriving back and yelping as Six was growling and nearly foaming, snapping her head at any direction, getting back to the same area as he looks over, seeing the room looking more destroyed as Six snarled, clutching the music box once more and growling slightly as more masses of flesh appeared in gaps and holes of the walls</p><p>he tried to go up to her again, before quickly going through another door when she blindly swung at him, roaring in anger as she looked around, hissing heavily before shrieking as he shouted out another “<strong>HEY!!</strong>” She blindly attacked once more, with the same thing resulting, mono kept trying to drive six away from the music box by screaming out that one word, and six kept trying to blindly attack him, he did see her hesitate in some parts, like she was being forced to do this, frowning but yelping as he almost gets caught, being swatted through a door as he fell out the other one back on the other side, groaning and coughing as he clutched his side, panting and wheezing as he clutched his side, whimpering as he forces himself up, before shouting out one more “<strong>HEY!</strong>” And rushed through the door as six roars, blindly attacking it, growling as she looks around, before shrieking as another whack was heard as the axe slammed itself into the music box once more, the same thing happening..</p><p>–––</p><p>he was surprised that he was still alive though, her claws should of broken his back, or tore him in half as he coughs, once again breaking down that door and arriving back, seeing the room in even worst shape than ever, and with six going crazy as she roars out, blindly slamming her hands down as she roars further in rage, attacking anything in her way even when he wasn’t near her. He does the same thing once again, calling her as he waited for a opening while luring her away, he makes a mad dash despite his limp, and slammed the axe down as six shrieks again in pain, clutching her head as the entire room gets engulfed in darkness once more, with mono once again doing the same thing, though getting more tired the more this fight went on, panting slightly as he lifts the axe up, and broke through the door.</p><p>he staggers up, glancing up and seeing more masses of flesh appearing in more holes of the wall, and seeing six was getting kind of droopy, and woozy as she growled, shaking her head as she roared slightly, staggering around as she tries to see where mono was, whining and coughing as she was starting to have trouble trying to stand as mono watched, frowning as he grips on the axe, there had to be another way but... he was too far deep in this point, just a few more hits and everything will be back to normal, and then they’ll escape this tower, and leave this whole mess behind them.. he coughs as he once again does the same thing he did, Yelling out a echoing “<strong>HEY!</strong>” As six roared, blindly attacking the spot as he kept luring her away, waiting for a opening as he grunts weakly, before he once again slammed his axe down onto the music box, but that was a mistake getting a cheap shot while she was coming back as he was swatted away to the wall blindly as six snarled out, groaning, rubbing her face as mono coughs heavily, weakly getting back up.</p><p>He clutched his side as he waited once more, panting as he shakes his head, coughing as six perked up, growling as she swatted after recovering from the hit, only to hit the wall as she roared, clutching her arm as she growled, looking around as mono panted, clutching his side more as he shakes his head, panting slightly before he yells out another “<strong>HEY!!!</strong>” As he rushed to another door, with six roaring and blindly scratching at it, staggering and struggling to stay up as mono groaned slightly, almost getting slammed down by her hand a couple of times, thankfully only getting swatted to door after door, the other coughing as he gets up weakly, staggering as he clutched the axe, growling slightly as his eyes glowed brightly “<strong>HEY!!!!!</strong>”</p><p>Six roars out, blindly swatting around again, only to hit nothing as she growled, looking around, hissing as she staggers, trying to stay up, before perking up as she looks over and shrieks, reaching out before roaring loudly as mono slammed the axe down once again, clutching her head as the entire room and such gets engulfed in darkness, mono panting as he clutched his side, shivering and getting up weakly as he breathed heavily, shaking his head as he forced himself to keep going. Arriving once more as he went straight to the point, once again luring and shouting out “<strong>HEY!!</strong>” To six as she tried to get at him, he yelps as she started sticking her arm out of the door, trying to get at him that way, though it did take longer for her to get it out, he took that as his chance as he sprinted to the music box, and slammed it down heavily with his axe as the entire room echoed and boomed, with six roaring as the entire room gets engulfed in darkness once more, six falling down with a thud as the boom caused mono to be flunged backwards.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>Mono pants slightly as he grunts, slowly and weakly glancing over as his vision was coming back, seeing the music box slightly broken and cracked, as six's monstrous form was still showing, weakly grabbing onto the music box as it was playing in a more weak like tone, with mono staggering up as he grabs the axe, yanking it out as he panted slightly, the two staring at each other as she weakly attempted to swat him away blindly, smoke oozing from her spots as mono glanced around, staring in shock at the pulsing flesh around them, their fight was nearly destroying the tower for some reason, killing two birds with one stone it seems... he shakes his head, grunting as he weakly started to go to her, stopping as he panted, gripping on the axe as he looks up, seeing six groaning and shaking her head, hissing as she was struggling to keep staying up "s...six... p...please.... let go of the box... it's f....for your own g....good...." he says, wanting to just lay down and rest but he couldn't, screaming out another "<strong>HEY!!</strong>" as six whines, clutching her head slightly as mono grunts softly, picking up the axe again as he slowly limped over, calling out another "<strong>HEY!</strong>" as six whined, clutching her head further, having no strength left to keep on fighting as he shouted out again, and when she was clutching her head once more, he whacked the music box with the axe, causing another tremor to release, following more pain to be inflicted onto the monstrous form of six.<br/><br/>he staggers back, grunting softly as he panted a bit, looking over and seeing that she was shrinking down as she weakly got back up, glitching slightly as she hung onto the wall for support, as Mono panted slightly, looking at the music box seeing that it was shaped like the maw almost, as he grips on the axe, looking over to six as the other whimpered and whined "I-i know it's hurts... but it's f..for your own good... i'it's almost over p...pal.... n...no... more... <strong>mUSIC FOR YOU!</strong>" he shouted out, smashing the music box with one more final swing as she shrieks out in pain, the entire area going dark, the music box seemly being destroyed as mono falls backwards, panting slightly as he groaned, rubbing his forehead as he looked over, blinking tiredly as he sees a purple glow emitting as his eyes widened, seeing six weakly getting up, groaning and rubbing her head "uuuuuugh....... my head....." she said, coughing slightly as she staggers up, and glanced over to mono, blinking rapidly as the other gave a awkward wave while almost falling "m..mono...? what... what happened...?" she asks as the other rubs his forehead "uhm..... well... you got turned into a gigantic monster, and I uh... have to save you by freeing your soul" he stated as the other blinks, raising a finger up "......say what now?" <br/><br/>before he could comply further, the two froze as they felt the room shake and turn, seeing more masses of flesh appearing, mono freezing as a whole bunch of eyes started to appear, mono shivering as he backs up "s...six...." he says as the other stares at him with the same surprised look "RUN!!!" he shouted out, the two of them quickly running as the flesh and mass of eyes started appearing out of the tower, trying to get at them as the two kids kept running, due to mono's current state he was lagging behind, coughing slightly as he hops over a gap as the flesh and eyes roared, trying to get at the two as six kept running, glancing back as she shouted at mono to hurry up, the bridge breaking apart as they both kept running, with six jumping as parts of the bridge began to fall down, with mono slowing down as he panted, whining and clutching his side, as the flesh noticed this, seemly sneering as it slowed it's pace now with mono panting as he looks up, seeing six waiting for him "oi!" she called out, reaching a hand out as mono staggers up, glancing over before he forced himself to spring towards six, leaping up as he grabbed onto her hand, the flesh getting stuck in the small hole as it snarled in anger, trying to get at them.<br/><br/>Mono panted weakly, struggling to hold on as the two stared at each other, mono and six's eyes locking into one another as they both stared, mono was too tired and hurt to try to pull himself up, hoping that six would pull him up, like she always did, but she wasn't. she was almost... hesitating?? why was that? was she also hurt too?...then again he aint surprised, they did just nearly fight to the death almost "s...six.... p...pull me up... p...please..." he says weakly, coughing slightly as six perked up, shaking and trembling as she used her free arm to clutch her stomach, a odd growl escaping it "n...no... n...not... n...now..." she quietly says, glancing over as mono froze a bit, seeing tears dripping down from her eyes "s....six...? y....you okay...? w....what's the matter? p...pull me u...up! p-please...!" he called out, as six whimpered more, tears streaming down her eyes as she was struggling to hold onto him, whimpering "i...im.... I'm so... so sorry m...mono..." she says, coughing as mono's eyes widened, tears started streaming down his own eyes "s...six... p...please w...what did I do...? I-im s-sorry! w-whatever it is- I-im sorry! p-please pull me up pal! p-please I-i promise never to destroy your music box again p-please j-just!" he shivered, struggling to stay awake as he whimpered "p-please d-don't l-leave me a-alone.... p-please..." he pleaded, as six coughed, trying her best to keep hold, her stomach grumbling more as her eyes widened, freezing as they both streamed down tears, mono froze when she said one word "....f....forgive me....." she letted go, mono freezing up as he watches in shock, slowly falling down as the two stared at each other, six whimpering as tears streamed down her face, clutching her stomach as she slowly backs away, with mono still falling deeper and deeper into the abyss....<br/><br/>---</p><p>He weakly gets back up, struggling to stay up, looking around in shock as he shivers slightly, he... he was still alive...? He looks around, shaking, where was six...? Where’s everyone...? “S...seven....?” He starts weakly walking forward, trying to find a way out “r...rainy....?” He keeps calling out, limping further and further “m...mom...!...d...dad...?” He calls out more tiredly, limping further and further before he nearly falls down, whimpering “s...six....?”</p><p>he hiccups softly, weakly getting up as he notices a chair in front him, seeing eyes forming up as he weakly gets up, panting as he looks around, slowly and tiredly getting onto the chair as he breathed heavily, clutching his head as the eyes started moving forward, all of them staring at him as he shivered, shaking his head as he whimpered “n..no... please....” he hiccups, glitching as the eyes seemly all vanished away, the only thing remaining was the chair, and a empty room, with no lights visible save for a dim purple glow as Mono shakes slightly, looking around weakly, before he trembled, tears dripping down his eyes as he hiccuped, shaking slightly as he clutched his knees, tears falling down onto the floor as he shook, he was.. was all alone.... his worst nightmare...</p><p>he didint know how much time passed, the room slowly kept getting smaller to him as he slowly grew taller, or older, he didint seem to know, his clothing slowly getting too tight to fit him as he was getting taller than the chair, he kept growing, ditching the coat as he seemly grew more taller as time went by, odd small tv screens appeared as history played itself to his eyes, showing the events of what happened all the way up to this point, along with what happened after.</p><p>he watches as the screen showed six and seven in the maw, as he aged and grew, more tv’s appeared around the room, his face getting more and more blank and cold as he stayed there in the chair, watching the events unfolding, of the lady turning seven into a gnome, six fighting to stay alive in the maw, eating things from bread all the way up to the lady herself, at that point he was nearly as tall as the lady was, wearing a suit and having his hair slightly greyed out, with facial hair showing as he blankly stares, no more tears showing out of his eyes as he blankly stared, usually using his powers with a simple head tilt to make the eyes go away.</p><p>He didint know how long it’s been seen he’s seen the outside, he was as tall as that thing that took six, wearing a old worn suit, red tie, purple gloves, brown shoes, and a familiar fedora, his face covered by grey skin and such, frowning as he looked at himself, staring at a small puddle showing his reflection, no emotion in his face as eyes started forming around his body, with a similar eye opening up on his chest, all of them different colors, the other not reacting as he just stared ahead, millions of tv’s were behind and around him in the room,  silent as he glanced over tiredly as he sees the door slowly closed, any chance of getting out now was long gone, but he didint care, no one cared for him, he knows why now... because he was the thin man... that was why six dropped him... he was the reason she became that thing...</p><p>he was the reason everything fell apart, frowning further as he grips his knees, the eyes seemly flickering as something odd drips from them, since he didint have eyes anymore, the eyes around his body were the ones leaking out a liquid similar to human’s tears, frowning further as he blankly stared ahead, waiting for a chance to get out, for... being locked in here for so long.... he’ll just keep waiting... he won’t be stuck down here forever.... right...?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m gonna be honest— I almost cried when like- rewriting this cause EVEN THOUGH IT’S FOR PLOT PURPOSES LIKE— MY POOR BOY, LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY BOAH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>